Lets Make Music of Our Magical Love
by Tarantula
Summary: What happens when one girl saves an other and takes her home to examine the bruises? What happens when the other girl has to leave for tour? What happens when Tarantula and OfficialTess write a story together? Read and find out! This is Mitchie's POV!
1. Chapter 1

**So me and OfficialTess have teamed up to give you a whole new experience! She's writing the story from Alex's POV and I'm writing Mitchie's! Alex's side of the story is on OfficialTess's profile! Check it out!**

**OfficialTess: Lets Make Music of Our Magical Love ~Alex POV~- .net/s/5216470/1/Lets_Make_Music_Of_Our_Magical_Love**

Lets Make Music of Our Magical Love

~Chapter One~

I was staring out to the city from my bedroom window, smiling to myself over the wonderful fact I had made it this far! I couldn't believe that I was in New York! The Big Apple! And I was totally pumped for this concert!

It was nine in the morning and I was up and ready for a day of shopping and sight seeing. I couldn't wait to see everything New York had to offer me.

There are so many things I want to do before the concert tonight and chances are I'm not going to be able to do much of what I want to do in one day. So I have to cram as much in as possible and that meant an early morning.

My suite was at the top of the New York Tipton and was pretty big. Most of the furniture was old style but it fitted the cream wall paper. I had a shower and quickly got dressed. I put on a pair of leggings along with my black skort (a skirt and a pair of shorts in one!) and my light red t-shirt and black leather boots.

I quickly did my hair and ran out my room, through the living room and into my best friend's room. You could tell he was a guy because the bedroom was pretty messy although a lot neater than some would expect of a teenage boy.

There were a few pairs of jeans on the floor along with some socks hanging off the side of the bed. I smiled and threw back the covers.

'Get up, spiky!' I sang and Lee groaned, forcing his face into his pillow. It was only now I realised I should have thought a bit more about throwing the covers off him because I knew a few guys that went to bed naked.

Luckily he was not one of these guys and was wearing a pair of grey pajama bottoms that went down to his knees. I giggled and started to shake him.

'Wake up! It's a beautiful day! In New York City!' I urged him. 'C'mon! Don't you want to go sight-seeing?'

'I've been here before,' he said against his pillow, giving his voice a kind of muffled sound. 'I've been everywhere.'

'Well I haven't,' I pouted. 'And if you don't get your sorry butt out of bed now I'll pout for the rest of my life.'

'I can deal with it,' he replied.

'I'll give you a wedgie!' I added.

He still didn't move and I was growing impatient. Bloody teenage boys and their stubbornness! This is why I gave up on them! That and bloody Shane Gray. And if you didn't know before...I'm gay and bloody proud of it!

'I'll get the water jug,' I smiled and giggled as he threw himself out of bed and landed on the floor. I heard him land and winced. It sounded painful but he bounced up, smiling.

'I'm up!' he said, pointing out the obvious. His brown hair, which was normally gelled into spikes was fluffy (although still standing up) and his blue eyes told me he was tired. The PSP by his pillow confirmed this.

'Were you playing Metal Gear or Final Fantasy?' I asked, giggling.

'Metal Gear,' he shrugged. 'Someone in the hotel was playing it too so we had a online match. I got my butt kicked.'

I grinned. 'Maybe you're not as good as you thought,' I teased, walking out. I gave him a quick wink to tell him I was only joking and slid out of his room. My Mum wasn't up yet but she knew that me and Lee were going out for the day.

My Mum only trusted Lee to look after me. It was most probably because Lee was very overprotective over me and my Mum. Since my Dad died he had made sure he was there for me and my Mum, helping me out with school and being my shoulder to cry on.

For that my Mum was thankful and agreed to bring Lee along with us on the tour. I was glad to have my Mum and best friend touring with me because they were the most important people in my life. Lee walked out of his bedroom quicker than I expected.

'Is that the t-shirt you wire yesterday?' I asked, eying the piece of black clothing.

'Haven't you noticed I have lots of black t-shirts?' he asked.

'Yes but how many have ketchup stains from last night's pizza?' I quizzed him and he looked down at the stains and groaned. He walked back into his room and I giggled, sitting down and turning the TV on.

There wasn't much on in the morning and I flipped to the music channels. At once Hannah Montanna came on and I hastily turned it over because one- I didn't like her and two- Lee really didn't like her. I heard the door open and close followed by the bathroom door opening and closing and I knew Lee was going to gel his hair up.

I sat watching a music video to the new TJ Tyler song, smiling at the memory of Camp Rock. Funny how the mother of my rival could make me smile. And it wasn't because she was hot for her age. The bathroom door opened and I turned to see Lee looking like his usual self.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. 'You ready to go on a New York City adventure?' he asked.

'You're so corny,' I laughed, running towards him and linking arms. 'But yes I am.'

*

I couldn't believe how big the city was! Me and Lee walked through the streets, him smiling at my amazement as I pointed and squealed at everything I saw. I couldn't believe how amazing this place was! California was so open spaced and New York was so...not! It was great!

Lee made us go into the Disney Store so he could buy an adult Simba toy to go with the cub Simba he bought the last time he was in New York. I brought myself a little Tinker Bell and it was funny to see people's reactions to us two walking through the streets with a Simba and Tinker Bell under our arms.

I wanted to go the the Empire State Building but Lee wanted to go to the Statue of Liberty. So I gave him my pouting look and he grudgingly agreed to go the the Empire State Building.

We had to go through tons of Security (even our toys were scanned!) before we were allowed up. We had a quick green-screen picture taken where we have Simba trying to bite Tinker Bell's head off before actually getting outside.

The air was cold and I shivered, smiling despite the chill running up my legs and against my face. The cold wind didn't seem to bother Lee and he ran to the side, looking at the city.

'Looks better at night,' he told me. 'But better pictures during the day.'

He turned to me, holding his HD Camera and I posed with my Tinker Bell. People avoided walking in his view while he took the pictures of me before we have one of us done together again. It felt nice to unwind before the concert.

I expected everything to be hectic all day but nope. It only got hectic six hours before the show. After standing on the roof for awhile we got bored, went inside, bought the green-screen picture which now had us standing in front of the building and left.

We just wandered after that. Turned out that most of what I planned to do...couldn't be done in one day. But I still had a few more concerts in New York so I wasn't that disappointed but I could tell that Lee was getting tired from all the walking around.

'Wanna go back to the hotel?' I asked him.

'Not yet. I gotta get you something,' he smiled at me, grabbing my hand and pulling me into a clothes store. 'Anything you want, I'll get it for you.'

'I can't let you do that,' I protested but he gave me a very confident smile while rising one of his eyebrows at me. 'Oh OK,' I huffed. 'But that means I have to buy you something.'

He shrugged. 'Get me _Blood Ties_ on DVD,' he told me. 'I love that show.'

I smiled back at him. 'Fine. Lets go buy me a nice little skirt that shows off my bum.'

His face bell as I dragged him along, knowing he disapproved. He really was like an older brother to me sometimes and it was so much fun to tease him. Instead of dragging him to skirts I pulled him into the t-shirt section.

I went through a number of t-shirts before actually picking one I liked. He took it from me and bought it, causing me to smile. I couldn't wait to wear it tonight at the concert.

*

'Too bright!' I called, squinting into the light. They light dimmed. 'That's great!'

After they set everything else up I walked back to my dressing room, finding Lee snoring into the couch with his I-Pod on full volume. I didn't recognize the song but I knew it was rock. How could he fall asleep with that banging on in his ear?

I prodded him awake and he stared at me, looking half-dead.

'Is it over?' he asked.

I giggled. 'No. Hasn't started. I need to get changed.'

'Right!' he said, getting up. 'I'll leave you to it.'

I nodded. 'OK. Just don't break anything!' I urged him.

'As if I would,' he smirked, walking towards the door.

'Well you normally zone out when you have your I-Pod in your ears,' I reminded him and he sighed, taking out his I-Pod and putting it on my desk.

'There you go,' he said, walking backwards. 'My life is now music-less! I hope you're happy!'

'Oh shut up you big baby,' I laughed and he left. I got changed into my clothes before the make-up team came in and started to polish me up. Pretty soon I could hear the cheers of the fans and my stomach started to play up like it always did when I sang in front of an audience.

I took a few deep breaths before getting up and walking out. The corridor was long and narrow and it felt as though I was on death row. Maybe I was. What if I freeze and they kill me?!

The cheers got louder and soon I was behind the stage. I saw my Mom and Lee and they gave me thumbs up. I smiled back at them and then ran out onto the stage, seeing lights blink at me, colourful tubes being waved and I put the microphone to my mouth.

'Hey, New York!' I yelled. 'Are you ready to rock?!'

The crowd replied with screams and cheers and I smiled, my nerves leaving me and I waved to the crowd. I couldn't believe this was all for me. I was so lucky.

The music began and I started to sing, smiling to myself the whole way through. The dancers did their complicated routine as I sang, unable to repress the smile on my face. I looked at the entrance to the back stage and could see my Mom and Lee doing the robot together, causing me to laugh slightly before getting back on track with the song.

After a few songs it was time to do my most recent and my heart began to ache as I thought of Shane...bloody dick.

I put the microphone to my lips and began to pour my heart out to the audience.

_Now you told me on a Sunday  
That it wasn't gonna work  
I tried to cry myself to sleep  
'Cause it was supposed to hurt_

We stand next to the fire  
As the flame was burning out  
I know what you were thinking  
Before you say it aloud

Don't say you're sorry  
'Cause i'm not even breaking  
You're not worth the time that this is taking

And I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can feel  
Everytime you lie Oh  
Everytime you lie

I woke up the next morning

_With a smile on my face  
And a long list of gentlemen  
Happy to take your place  
Much classier less trashier  
Then who you prove to be_

How long's it ganna take before  
You see that she's no me  
Oh no

And I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no

You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can feel  
Everytime you lie

At night no way  
I won't be feeling your warm embrace  
That's the price you pay for your mistake  
Goodbye to cheating

So don't say you're sorry  
'Cause I'm not ganna listen

And I knew better  
Than to let you break my heart  
The soul you'll never see again  
Won't be showing scars  
Oh no no

_You still love her  
I can see it in your eyes  
The truth is all that I can feel  
Everytime you lie Oh  
Everytime you lie_

Don't say you're sorry  
Ohh yeah  
Don't say you're sorry  
Oohh yeah

The truth is all that I can feel  
Everytime you lie

I finished the song, blinking away the tears and the crowd cheered again. I said goodnight and thanked them for coming before walking off stage and into the arms of my Mother. I sobbed into her shoulder as she reached out and brought Lee into the hug.

'It's OK, sweetie,' Mom whispered to me. It's fine.'

'I hate him, Mom,' I sobbed. 'He's such a-a...'

We let go of each other and she wiped away my tears before kissing me on the nose.

'I'll be on the tourbus,' she smiled and walked off, leaving me and Lee alone. He gave me a soft smile.

'Are you OK?' he asked and I nodded. 'C'mon. Lets get outta here.'

He led me out one of the fire exits (so we could avoid the fans). We walked down the metal steps and walked towards the street with the tourbus. We could hear the fans screaming out for me and I sighed. I really just wanted to go home now without any fuss.

'Damn!' Lee cursed. 'I forgot my I-Pod! I'll be right back.

He started to jog towards the fire escape.

'Can't you go one day without it?' I asked.

'No way,' he smiled. 'I need Crush 40!'

'And they are?' I questioned.

'Band that does vocal tracks for the Sonic games,' he replied and ran up the stairs and back inside. My best friend is such a gaming fanboy. I continued to walk towards the street when suddenly someone from an alley grabbed me and dragged me away, covering my mouth as I screamed.

They suddenly threw me to the floor. I cried out, scrapping my hands on the jagged floor. I quickly scrambled up and turned to face my attacker. She was very tall and kind of manly.

'Who do you think you are?' she spat at me, surprising me.

'What?' I asked and she grabbed me by my collar.

'Thinking you can take Hannah's spotlight!' she snarled.

OK, this bitch was officially crazy!

'Hannah?' I asked. 'What?'

'Montanna!' she almost yelled.

No way...some crazy Hannah Montanna fan was attacking me! Are you freaking kidding me? Of all the things that could have attacked her it was some crazed Hannah fan! Where the hell was Lee?! Still getting his stupid I-Pod!

She threw me into the wall and I cried out. She went to punch me and I screamed, ducking. She threw another punch but this time I wasn't that lucky and her fist collided with my face. I fell, a horrible sensation of pain shooting across my head and I started to see white dots in front of my eyes.

I hit the ground, everything spinning out of control.

'Hey!' a voice yelled from the other side of the alleyway. I started to get up, noticing the taller girl looked surprised. I used this moment to push her into the wall and I staggered to the source of the voice, glad that I wasn't alone and praying this person was a friend.

Me head hurt so bad I started to black out and fell. I felt the presence of someone next to me and I looked at a beautiful girl kneeling down next to me. She was gorgeous!

'Are you alright?' she asked. I was going to reply but she stood up, glaring at my attacker. She stood between me and my attacker which was brave considering the taller girl towered over her. 'I think you should leave,' she told my attacker.

I stared at the taller girl, a bit worried what she was going to do next. She looked crazy and crazy people were very unpredictable. The taller girl didn't budge at all and the beautiful girl put her hand near her back pocket but in a flash drew her fist back and without warning punched the taller girl square on the nose!

The taller girl cried out, holding both hands to her nose and I saw her blood weep out in-between her stubby fingers.

'I repeat,' the cute girl said, her voice surprisingly calm. 'You should leave.'

My attacker continued to hold her nose, trying to stop the blood running but failing.

'Crazy bitch!' the taller girl cried out, looking as if she were in a lot of pain. I smiled slightly for two reasons. One- the hypocrisy of the taller girl's statement and two- because she in in pain! Take that Hannah fan! My cute protector rules!

'I don't think she's the one that's crazy,' I pointed out. The hot girl glanced at me and I looked back.

'I'm on her side with this one,' she said as she giggled, pointing at me and looking at my attacker again.

I expected something to happen as my attacker glared. My cute saviour offered me her hand, still looking at my attacker.

I took her hand, smiling to myself at how soft her skin was. Her grip tightened once I was on my feet and she slowly led me out of the alleyway. She turned round in a swift movement, looking into my eyes. She had such pretty eyes...

'I don't think that girl's gonna be a hassle any more. I'm Alex,' she told me, shaking my hand and that's when I realised she was still holding it. Wow...her hands were so soft it was like they weren't even there. Somebody call Cupid cuz I think I'm in love!

Oh no! I can't do this again! I can't fall for another person like this. I just can't!

'I'm Mitchie,' I said, looking down at the floor so I didn't have to look into those wonderful eyes.

'OK. Nice to meet you,' she told me. 'What was the deal with that girl anyway? Did she hurt you?'

Does she not know who I am? She was here outside the concert so surly she must know who I am...but if she doesn't I can stop this from hitting the press!

'She thought I was someone else,' I lied. 'And kinda, yeah. She punched me a few times.'

'Where did she punch you?' she asked, surprising me with her concern. She doesn't even know me! Why does she care if I'm hurt or not?

'Hit me a few times in the face,' I replied.

'Does it hurt?' she asked, bring her right hand to touch my cheek. I wanted to close my eyes at her touch but I knew that it would be inappropriate. My skin was on fire as her finger trailed against the sore bit on my cheek.

So much for not falling for her. God I can be such a idiot sometimes! Her eyes examined my face before looking at me in my eyes again and I could feel my stomach do back flips. Any moment now and I think I'll be able to break dance!

Hehe...break dancing Mitchie. How funny was that?

'Somewhere else?' she said and I was taken out of my thoughts. Somewhere else? What did she meant? Did she mean "Anywhere else?". I'm not a grammar snob or anything but I found it a bit annoying when someone didn't speak properly.

'Gave me a punch to my stomach,' I told her.

She let go of my hand and got her cellphone out and started texting. My hand was tingling and I really wanted to hold her hand again. See what I mean by falling hard for someone? I do it so easily. One of these days it's going to get me into trouble.

You just watch!

'You're coming with me and we're going to take care of those bruises,' she informed me.

'But I don't know you,' I blurted out and instantly gave myself a mental kick. That was rude! Very rude! She just saved me and I'm being rude! Nice one, Torress.

She looked at me and nodded. 'I'm sorry. It's just that I want you to be okay and all...' she said and I felt my heart melt. She was so cute! I could just kiss her! Oh my God she has hot lips! Don't look at them! Don't look at them! 'You know, after I save you I have to take care of your bruises too, right?'

My mind was going numb. She was making my head go numb! I have to get away from her! I have to think of a reason why I can't go.

'It's just my friend might freak when I don't turn up on the tou- when I don't turn up at the bus station,' I corrected myself before I let it slip of who I was. God this was hard! 'He's very protective of me. He's a great friend but sometimes it's like I have my dad around.'

'Yeah, I totally know the feeling. I have an older brother and he's always showing his intelligent side when I do ma... something,' she said, looking angry at herself. I stared, wondering why she looked like she had said something stupid but she prevented me from thinking any more as she spoke again. 'But, yeah, er, you should, you know, go back to er, to your friend, at the bus station.'

I stared at her, unsure of what to say. Now that I was facing the prospect of actually leaving her I found that I didn't want to say goodbye.

'Yeah, why don't I just... yeah,' she finished lamely and turned away. She began to walk away and my heart was going into overdrive. She was really going and after five minutes of knowing her I didn't her to go. I noticed my attacker glaring at Alex and I became worried.

Lee wouldn't care if I left once _he_ got a look at Alex. He'd back me up 100% because when a girl was hot...she was hot! I felt my legs moving as I walked after her. She turned round to look at me, surprised.

'Oh, the bus station is this way?' she asked me.

'No...' I replied softly, thinking of what to say. 'You did say you'd sort out my bruises. Plus it's just a lot safer with you. I feel safe when I'm around you.' God that sounded so corny! Are you kidding me? Why was she having this kind of affect on me?

She smiled at me. 'Well, you shouldn't trust people like that. I just met you,' she teased and we started to walk.

'Well, yeah,' I said, my mind going blank. 'But you didn't know me when you saved me and that makes you 100% trust-worthy in my books.'

'I like your books,' she grinned at me. She turned her head and closed her eyes, as if she was being told off. Her cellphone vibrated and she got it out, reading the message and then looking thankful for something. She then smiled at me and held the door to a sandwich shop for me. I smiled at her.

'I like my book too. I wrote it after all,' I told her and then I wanted to bash my head against the wall. What was wrong with me today?! Bloody hell!

But she laughed! She actually laughed!

'Well, then I hope you write me in it, because I would love to be in it,' she told me.

'What kind of role would you have?' I grinned, teasing her. 'Saving pretty girls in alleyways?' I suggested. Great! Now she's going to think I'm full of myself. 'Because I'm sure there are plenty that would be better to save than me,' I added.

She looked as if she wanted to say something but instead grabbed my hand, led me upstairs, through a living room, up a set of metal stairs and into her room. She let go of me hand and sat on her bed.

'C'mon, let me see those bruises,' she said, scooting over for me to sit down and patting the spot next to her.

'Are you qualified for this?' I asked, nervous as I sat down.

'Let's just say I got a lot of bruises when I was younger and seeing my mom take care of them, I learned how to do it myself. This one's not that bad,' she told me before running to get the first aid kit. She came back in a matter of seconds and I let her get on with it, not actually sure what she was doing but I didn't complain.

She then got a old t-shirt out, tore it into pieces and put some smelly stuff on it before dabbing my bruise with it. I noticed the writing on the t-shirt and smiled.

'I didn't know you like Tears of Blood,' I said. 'I'm not that big of a fan myself, but they're okay I guess.'

That's good! Keep up the small talk! Do that!

'So your family runs the sandwich shop?' I asked.

'Yeah, I also have to do shifts. You should come eat a sandwich once in a while,' she smiled. She then put her fingers of the hem of my shirt, glancing at me as I tried not to blush. 'Do you trust me?'

'Well it's not like I'm going to scream out rape is it?' I asked. 'It's only my stomach. I don't show anything else until the second date,' I laughed but suddenly regretted saying that. Now she's going to think I'm a slut.

She nodded and lifted my shirt up just under my breasts, looking as though she was scared to touch them. She trailed her finger along my bruise and I felt a tingling sensation move higher up in between my legs.

Oh my God, Alex!

'To answer your question from Tears of Blood. I used to like them, but I also really like that girl from the concert. Did you went to see her?' she asked, taking me out of my turned on daze.

There she goes again. Talking incorrectly again. But it was more cute than irritating now. I could just eat her up!

'I believe you mean "Did I go to see her?",' I giggled. She shrugged. 'And yeah. I don't see what the fuss is about though. She's good but a bit overblown if you ask me.'

'Good? Come on, she was wonderful! Then that one song, Everytime You Lie? That was just a killer strike! I felt so bad for her, something bad must've happened to her to write such a song,' she said, letting my shirt fall down and I was painfully reminded of Shane.

'Maybe her ex boyfriend was a complete jerk?' I said, feeling angry all of a sudden. 'Never trust a guy that wears his own lip gloss!'

'Wow, you've been there?' she asked and before I could answer she was up and walked towards the door. 'Maybe er, maybe you should, you know, call your mom to come pick you up. Mine's probably coming...'

'Alex! We're home!' Someone called from downstairs.

'Home soon,' she finished and left.

I got my phone out and called my mother, dreading it when she answered.

'Mitchie?!' my mother's voice bellowed. 'Where the hell are you? Lee came back in a right state! He said you just went missing!'

'I was kinda attacked when he went to get his I-Pod,' I replied. 'And a girl saved me. I'm at hers right now. She looked at my bruises.'

'Where are you?' my mother asked. 'We'll come get you.'

'Just you,' I said quickly. 'Lee will give me that stare of his.'

'OK. But I need to know where you are,' My Mom replied.

'Waverly Substation,' I told her.

'OK,' my Mom said, her voice softer than before. 'I'll be right there.'

I hung up once I heard voices in the corridor.

'Wow, Alex has feelings,' a boy said.

'Unlike some of us,' Alex replied. 'I told her to call her mother to pick her up.'

'Alex?' I called.

'Yeah, come down. My mother is here.' Alex called back, standing up next to her mother. 'And apparently so is my older brother.'

Wow. I'm gonna meet the whole family ! This should be fun.

I got up off the bed and walked out the corridor and down the metal set of stairs, my heart beating even faster.

I'm not dating her! Why am I worried about meeting her family?

Alex smiled as soon as I got down the stairs and she flung her arm around my shoulder introducing me to her family.

'Guys, this is Mitchie. Mitchie, this is my mother Theresa and my older brother... Justin.'

I smiled but noticed my mom smiling at her, extending her hand. I wanted to say something but she spoke before me.

'It's nice to meet you and it's so good to know that Alex is making new friends.'

I stared at my mom and then at Alex, feeling sick and annoyed.

'Is this meant to be a joke?' I snapped.

'What do you mean?' Alex asked, looking very confused. 'Why would I joke about who my mother is? Do you think I'm a joker?'

'Whoops, feeling's gone.' Justin said, receiving a glare from Alex before she turned back to me.

I opened my mouth to give an angry reply but the doorbell suddenly rang.

'I'll get it.' my mom said, walking towards the door and opening it. Her jaw almost fell to the floor and so did Alex's.

'What? How? Who?' she said, looking very confused. 'Mom yours is mine?'

I cocked an eyebrow at her sentence before walking towards Alex and my mom. I screamed at the sight of two versions of her mother! What the hell was going on?!

Alex joined in on the screaming and somehow managed to read my mind because she answered my unspoken question.

'I have no idea what's going on.'

'You have no idea?' I cried, my breathing becoming faster. 'Why are there two versions of my mother? What are they? Twins?!'


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember to read OfficialTess's version of this chapter! Alex's POV found on her profile!**

**-Chapter Two-**

I simply watched as Alex's Mother slowly closed her jaw as is she was trying to let this all sink in. I couldn't move. I was tied to the spot I stood in, completely numb due to the strange sight in front of me. She turned towards me and Alex.

'Okay, who put this mirror in the door? This isn't funny, girls!' she said, her voice telling me she was annoyed and frightened.

I simply shook my head, aware of how dumb I must look right now. My eyes were fixed on the two older women. I was unsure of what to say to her and not sure if I should say anything at all. This was the single most bizarre thing I had ever seen in my whole life!

'Why the hell do you ask me that? I wouldn't - oh psh, yeah, that's totally something I would do.' Alex chuckled to herself. I'm glad she found this funny because I was freaking out!

I watched as Alex noticed her mother glaring at her and the other older woman looking towards her. She raised her eyebrows as she slowly walked forward, hesitantly poking my mother in the stomach before squeaking, 'Oh my Gosh! This is real!'

'Mum?' I said to the woman in the doorframe and she looked at me, her face paralyzed with shock. 'Is that really you?' I asked and she nodded and I couldn't help but turn towards Theresa, my mouth wide open. I wanted to say something but no words escaped my mouth.

What could I say? None of this makes any sense!

'Okay, wait a second.' Alex said, stepping in between the two older women. She took their hands and walked them towards the couch, pushing them both on it before standing in front of them. 'Who of you is her mother and who of you is mine?'

'I'm more concerned with the fact there are two of them!' I pointed out. 'Maybe one of them is a clone!'

'How is that even possible?' Alex argued. She then looked as if she was thinking of something but seemed to dismiss it. 'Wait, I know how to see which one is my mom.' She ran towards the lamp on the desk and I watched as she pushed it off. Theresa suddenly shot up with an angry look at her face. 'The lamp!' She yelled.

My mother stood up too, surprising both Alex and me. 'Why did you break the lamp? It was a really nice lamp!' she said.

'That didn't work,' I commented, remembering my Mother looking at a similar lamp not too long ago. My Mother might wear cute clothes but when it came to household items her taste was terrible.

'Seriously?!' Alex yelled at the two women, furiously, looking more confused with every minute that passed.

'Maybe we should have them cook burgers!' I suggested, pointing at the two.

'My mum is an amazing cook!'

'Burgers? Really? Now?' Alex asked, thinking over the idea. She nodded contently. 'Actually, that's a pretty good idea. I'm kinda hungry right now.' She took my hand, and led me to the counter as heat travelled through my body at her soft touch. She sat down on one of the stools, waiting for the two women to get started.

The two stood up and I tried to concentrate on them rather than the feeling of Alex's hand in mine.

Wow, there were two different versions of my mother and I'm thinking with my crotch! I am so going to be such a sex addict when I'm older!

Both women walked to the same cupboards as if they had some kind of telepathic link to each other.

'This is not helping.' Alex said out loud. 'Mom!'

'Yeah?' The left women answered.

'Finally,' Alex said, pulling Theresa next to her. 'Would someone care to explain what the hell is going on?'

I looked at my Mother, her eyes asking the same question as Alex but Connie simply stared back at her daughter, lost for words.

'Mum?' I said finally. 'I need to know.

'Well, I haven't seen this woman before, ' Theresa answered instead of Connie.

'Are you sure you don't see her every time you look in the mirror?' Alex questioned, raising her hands up to give some more expression to her sentence. She quickly winked at me. I knew she was trying to be funny but I wasn't in the mood for jokes. I was scared and felt that any second now I was going to pass out.

She winked at me and I felt my face grow red. I looked away pointedly, trying to hide my embarrassed face from prying eyes. This wasn't going well at all!

A sudden thought crossed my mind. Forget clones or sci-fi! There was no such thing as human clones or magic. I looked at my Mum, fearing that my question might cause an uproar. 'Were you adopted or something Mum?' I asked.

My Mum stared at me sadly and nodded, her eyes never leaving my face.

Alex looked at my mum before turning to her mother. 'Mom, what the hell is going on?' she almost demanded.

Theresa sighed before she looked at Mum, her expression full of questions. 'Maybe we should tell her?'

'Wait! I said, looking at all three in front of me. 'What? Tell who what?'

Theresa sighed again. 'You wanna tell them or shall I?'

Mum sighed, hr eyes quickly flashing at me before looking over my head to avoid looking me in the eyes. 'When we four our parents died in a car crash. We survived by a miricle! But we had no other family so we were put into care,' she explained. 'And seperated. But when we came down last week to prepare for your concert, Mitchie,

I ran into Theresa...'

Alex' jaw dropped. 'Mom? Is this true?' Her voice was so low that I could just barely hear what she had said.

Theresa slowly nodded.

Then it was as if something clicked in Alex' head and she looked at me, eyes wide. 'Wait, what concert? Mitchie?'

Damn. There was no way I was going to hide my identity from her anymore. It was nice having someone around that didn't see me as a rockstar. Sure my Mum and Lee treated me the same but other than that I was just Mitchie Torress, ex-girlfriend of Shane Gray and rising star. I took a deep breath, nerves racking through my body like a ping pong ball and sang.

_'Before I fall too fast_

_kiss me quick_

_but make it last..._

_so I can see how badly this will hurt me_

_when you say good bye'_

I stopped singing, looking down shyly at the floor, my eyes betraying me and I looked up at Alex, her eyes wide.

'You... You're that girl! From the concert! You! ... Wow!' Was all she could say. I smiled softly before looking back down at the floor, scratching my arm. She quickly got her head together as she said, 'I had a feeling at the concert that I really liked, no wonder I had that same feeling again at the alleyway when we met!'

I could feel myself turn really red, my cheeks burning. Did Alex just say what I think she said? Did that mean...no. Of course not! But then again...

'You're my cousin!' I said suddenly, the thought coming into my head like a bullet from a gun. Crap! I fancy my cousin! Trust me to fancy my freaking cousin!

Alex' eyes grew even wider at the realisation. Suddenly she turned towards her mother and mine, yelling, 'Why the hell did you keep something like that?!'

Her mother was taken back by the sudden raise in Alex' voice and she saw that tears started to appear in her daughter's eyes. I wasn't sure what to do but I could see that Alex was becoming distressed and I walked towards her.

'Alex...' I said, reaching out for her nervously. 'It's OK.'

I held her hand and was grateful that Alex allowed me to touch her, but when her mum reached out for her, she pulled back.

'No! Don't you dare touch me after holding something back like that! I lived 17 years, without knowing your... you... twin sister! I didn't even know I had a cousin! You always tell me to say the truth and to always tell you everything... I can't believe you just broke your own rules.' With that she pulled back from all of them and ran up to her room.

'I'll go after her,' I told them and ran upstairs, passing Justin who looked at me, confused.

'I wouldn't go downstairs if I were you,' I told him before walking up and knocking on Alex's door. I waited a few seconds before sliding inside.

Alex didn't even look up to the door as she hugged her pillow and cried. I stood there, watching her as my heart began to melt. After a few seconds of crying Alex looked up at me and I was rooted to the spot.

'They only found out last week, y'know,' I reminded her. 'Maybe they were finding the right time to tell us?' I suggested, sitting down on the bed and I couldn't help but look into Alex's watery eyes.

'Their parents, well, our grandparents died when they were four. How can they not remember being separated back then? Your mother knew they were put into care, so how the hell could they forget they had a twin sister?!' Alex hissed.

Alex sounded angry and Mitchie felt like she had been punched in the stomach. Alex seemed to be avoiding looking into my eyes as she rested her head on her pillow, allowing her long black hair to fall over her face.

'Maybe they asked our adoptive grandparents or something?' I said, shrugging. 'I'm not sure. But look on the bright side!' I smiled.

Alex smiled at me as if the same thought crossed her mind. 'I guess we're going to spend a lot more time together.' She sighed happily as she replaced the pillow for my lap.

I smiled, stroking Alex's soft hair. Maybe finding my cousin like this wasn't so bad. The only problem was I really liked Alex. I couldn't explain it but there was some kind of magnetic pull drawing me into her! But there was no way I was going to date my cousin...OK so it was a 50/50 thing.

Alex turned her head to look up into my eyes and I felt my heart stop under Alex's beautiful gaze.

Why do I feel this way? Why do I want to kiss her even though I know she's my cousin? Everything used to be so simple. But now I'm not so sure...it was as if everything I knew about myself and my impulses was nothing but a dream that had been cruelly ripped away from my hand.

I smiled as I looked down at Alex, brushing my finger on her soft cheek and as my finger brushed her cheek, she slowly turned her head and placed a kiss on my finger.

I knew I should have pulled away but I let Alex's soft lips press themselves against my skin. It felt good but this was my cousin! I shouldn't feel this way about her! But then again cousins were meant to show affection. Girls always showed each other affection in ways guys wouldn't so this was...normal right? I had a small inner debate about what I should do next, trying to decide if I should kiss her back or not.

Alex smiled before hugging my face, allowing my head to rest against her stomach. I smiled to myself until I heard give a tearful sniff. I sat up and looked into Alex's watery eyes.

'Don't cry,' I pleaded, brushing her tears away, trying to be as gentle as I could. 'Tears don't suit you, Alex. Give me a smile,' I told her, hoping that I was saying the right things. 'Give me a beautiful smile.'

Alex smiled at my's words and buried her head in my stomach. I held her tightly, ignoring the thoughts rushing through my mind.

Why do I want to kiss her?! Someone help me work out why I find my cousin (My cousin...my bloody cousin!) so attractive? Why do I want her so badly? I know this isn't right, I keep telling myself that but it doesn't stop me from wanting to grab her and press my lips against those cute, lip glossed lips.

Suddenly Alex sat up and took my hand in her own. 'Look, there's something I need to tell you... I just, I can't explain it, but...' She took a deep breath, as if she was building up the courage to say something, causing me to become hopeful. 'I'm really glad I get to spend more time with you.'

I smiled, trying to hide my disappointment. I really thought she was going to say something else. Or rather I had hoped she was going to tell me she liked me. But now I think about it it was rather stupid of me to let myself become hopeful over something that was never going to happen!

'I'm glad too. You can come to the concert tomorrow!' I continued to smile, hoping she wouldn't notice the fact it was forced.

'I would love to,' Alex smiled and suddenly leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against my cheek. Then she intertwined her fingers with mine, sending shivers down my fingertips. 'Why don't we go downstairs, and I can make us a sandwich?'

'Yeah, OK,' I nodded, despite the fact I really didn't feel like eating at all even though I hadn't eaten for hours. 'But I'm not that hungry so I don't think I can eat a whole one.'

'We could always share?' Alex suggested. 'You can also meet my dad, well your uncle, because he's working at the shop,' she said, looking slightly uncomfortable. 'Max will probably freak out when he hears this.'

'Yeah...OK,' I agreed, not really paying attention to what she was saying, I was too bust watching those delicious lips. 'Let's go!'

Alex grabbed my hand and let me downstairs, completely ignoring our two mothers sitting on the orange couch in the living room. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she let go of my hand to go make the sandwich.

'Dad?' she called, looking around for her father. Not receiving a reply, she made the sandwich and walked back to me with the sandwich in her hand and sat us down at the table.

Suddenly a slightly chubby man walked in from the storage room and came to Alex immediately, looking peeved.

'Where have you been? I thought the concert didn't last that long,' he said, pointing at my cousin with an accusing finger.

'Well, the concert's already over for an hour or so, but we were upstairs with the two versions of my mother,' Alex said, clearly not realising how strange that sounded.

'Two?' Alex's dad asked surprised, looking at me as though he was afraid Alex had let something slip that she shouldn't have.

'Her mother is my mum's twin,' Alex informed him, pointing at me and without warning, he ran upstairs and after a minute or two he came sprinting right back down.

'Theresa! Two! Mirror! Argh!' With that, he fell to the ground with a thud.

My jaw dropped at the sight of the unconscious man while Alex looked unconcerned as if this happened all the time.

A boy with chocolate brown hair came running into the shop. 'What happened?' he asked, looking down at Alex's dad.

'Mum has a twin.' Alex just shrugged.

Ah, this must be Max!

'Sweet!' Max yelled and he ran upstairs. Alex's Dad was coming around. He picked himself up, brushing himself off before he followed Max upstairs without a word to either Alex or me.

'Do you wanna go upstairs?' Alex asked, surprising me. 'Or just like, stay here and like, eat our sandwich?' Her voice cracked at the second part, surprising me. She sounded nervous and it was adorable!

I smiled at her. 'I wanna see how good you are with food,' I told her. 'I wanna see if being good with food is in the family! We could start our own food place if my music career goes down the toilet,' I laughed.

'Your career will not go down the toilet!' she almost snapped. 'You have such an amazing voice and I'm sure that the fans will never let you down. I can't wait for the concert tomorrow.' She took a knife and sliced the sandwich in two, biting down on one half.

I blushed, looking at my half. 'You think?'

'I do.' Alex smiled before laughing, 'And I also think it's cute when you blush.' Quickly snapping her mouth shut after that comment she went back to eating her sandwich.

I went even redder and looked away pointedly. Aw this was so hard! Was Alex flirting with me? Had Alex worked out my secret desire? Keep calm, Mitchie! Don't freak out or anything! If you freak out you start to hyperventilate and then she'll have to do CPR! Wait a second!

'Thank you,' I said, smiling slightly.

Was that all I could say? Is that the best I could come up with?!

Alex just smiled, ignoring the sandwich on the pretty plate. 'Gosh, I can't even eat this. It's like my breath is stuck in my throat,' she said and then looked annoyed with herself. She was quite strange.

'I know the feeling,' I said, looking at Alex straight in the eye, not sure if I should reach out and hold her hand...

Should I? Would it be obvious? Could I make it anymore obvious than I already had?! She knew I liked it. I just knew she knew!

Alex reached out her hand and trailed an invisible pattern on my forearm, avoiding looking into my eyes.

My arm was on fire due to feeling of Alex's fingers on my skin. I tried not to show how affected I was by this and laced my fingers through Alex's once her hand made it to mine.

Please don't reject me, Alex. I can't handle another rejection.

Alex smiles as I laced my fingers with hers. She finally looked into my eyes, as if she was hypnotized due to the look on my face.

Quietly, she strokes her thumb across the back of my hand. I smiled at this, feeing my nerves slowly disappear. I couldn't believe Alex was reacting to me like this. But was it innocent on Alex's side?

Was it simply a cousin showing affection? Or something more?

Alex brought my hand towards her mouth and sweetly kissed my knuckles. I closed her eyes, giving a soft, drawn out sigh. Please let me kiss you, Alex. Please give me this one chance to show you what we could be. I looked into Alex's beautiful eyes, feeling my heart begin to race.

Alex slowly leaned in towards my face. I closed my eyes in anticipation, feeling Alex's breath on her lips as Alex slowly closed the gap between our faces and pushed her lips against mine.

I couldn't believe this was happening and I wanted to deepen the kiss, aware that every hair on my body was standing on end.

'Mitchie?' my mum's voice came from the stairs and I pulled away at once, going bright red and I grabbed my sandwich and bit into it at once, hoping to hide what had just happened.

Alex just turned her head and covered her mouth. I watched her as she scribbled her phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to me.

'I'll be ... er, in my room.' She stuttered before walking upstairs. I watched Alex dash up to her room and I looked at my Mother as she walked down the stairs and towards me.

'You like Alex, sweetie?' she asked.

I smiled. 'Yeah. She's...wonderful.'

*

'So I'm guessing she was _really_ hot,' Lee smirked at me as I walked into his room. My Mum told me I should go and say sorry for leaving without telling him because according to her he freaked, thinking I had been kidnapped.

I was actually surprised that he wasn't being moody with me but then again he most probably had time to cool down. I smiled back, loving the fact he knew me so well. It meant that the chances were he wasn't going to fly off the rails when I told him about Alex.

'She is,' I told him, sitting down as he sat up. 'She's also the cousin I never knew I had.'

He stared at me, his expression unmoving until he did his "fake-eye twitch" that made me smile. He then put his hands behind his head and rested against the wall.

'How'd that happen?' he asked and I began my story. I started with the crazy Hannah fan to the journey to Alex's house, finding out about Mum and Theresa and finally the brief kiss between me and Alex.

'What do you think? I asked him, rubbing my hands together nervously.

'I think it's weird,' he admitted 'This is like some weird story with MAJOR fluff…but that's not the point. She's your cousin.'

'I know,' I replied.

'You only met her today,' he continued.

'Again, I know,' I sighed. 'Are we pointing out the obvious or is there a point to this?'

He sighed and leaned closer to me. 'I think you should be careful, OK? I don't want you to get hurt.'

'Are you saying I shouldn't pursue her?' I asked, looking into his blue eyes and he shook his head, leaning back again against the wall.

'No way,' he told me. 'If you like her you like her. You're both girls so it's not like I have to worry about any "complications",' he sniggered. 'But I just want you to be aware the chances are you're Mum will freak of something _does_ happen between you and Alex.'

I nodded. 'I see your point.' I did. I could totally see where he was coming from but it didn't stop me from imagining me and Alex on her bed, kissing and…other things. He cocked his eyebrow at me as if he could tell what I was thinking just by looking at me and I looked away at the picture of me and him by his bed along with a few concept art that he had had a friend of friend draw for an animation project he was doing.

I picked up the concept art for the main character called Cloud, a humanoid frog that was holding a sword.

'How's it going?' I asked. 'Found anyone to animate?'

He shook his head. 'I'm thinking of just having a few pictures with dialogue over them,' he shrugged. 'No one seems to be able to animate and those that can are too busy.'

'Well if you ever get it started I'll do a guest appearance,' I smiled, trying to make him feel better. He smiled but I knew he didn't feel much better. This was a character he had made up when he was ten and hadn't been able to actually get him anyway and when the opportunity to do an online anime came up he took it.

But the guy who said he'd animate it quit just as Lee had gotten all the voice actors and he had been a bit bummed ever since.

'So are you gonna talk to Alex?' he asked me and I nodded.

'Yeah,' I replied, feeling suddenly nervous about it and he smiled.

'Wanna watch a film afterwards?' he asked.

I smirked, knowing what to say to him and chances were I was going to end up laughing my head off.

'Yeah!' I said, enthusiastically. 'We can watch _Twilight_!'

I was right and his reaction was priceless. He looked like he was about to vomit.

'I'd rather jump out of my window and fall fifty stories,' he told me. 'How about we watch something with plot?!'

'I'm not watching any _Harry Potter _films,' I shook my head. 'No such thing as magic.'

'And there's no such things as vampires! Well vampires that go out during the day!' he smirked. 'And why doesn't he "glisten" under school lights, eh?'

I giggled. 'I'm going to leave before another debate begins!' I said, getting up and leaving.

'Because you know I'll win!' he called as I walked out, looking at the piece of paper that Alex had written on. My heart was beating strongly against my ribcage as I put the number into my phone and pressed 'Call'. By this time my heart was beating so fast I was beginning to worry that it might burst from my chest.

I started to breath slower, hoping to regain my confidence before she answered.

'Hello?' Alex's hopeful voice said into her ear and my heart stopped.

'H-hey,' I croaked, my hands shaking. 'It's Mitchie...'

'Hi!' Alex quickly said as I looked around my living room. It was only me but I still felt that someone was listening in so I strode straight to my room, locking the door behind me. 'I was wondering if you were going to call…'

'Why wouldn't I?' I asked, playing with my hair.

'I don't know, because, you know, because of what happened...' Alex' voice trailed off.

'What DID happen though?' I asked her, wanting to know if she'd deny our quick but wonderful kiss.

'I don't know... I ... I guess I ... kissed you.' Alex said after awhile, sounding like it was a real struggle. Suddenly I couldn't say anything. I stared at my wall, smiling to myself in a dream-like state.

Suddenly she continued, 'And I'm sorry that I did it, because maybe you didn't like it, but I'm not sorry for liking it.'

'Oh...Alex,' I said, going bright red and was glad for the fact Alex couldn't see me right now. 'I did like it. But we just met and...You're my cousin!'

'I know, but I can't help how I feel.' Alex sighed. 'Mitchie?'

I held my breath to stop my chest from rising and falling. This was happening way to fast and I had no idea what to do!

'Yeah?' I said softly.

'Go to sleep.' Alex said, not sounding harsh at all, but just sweet. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

I pouted. 'Fine,' I said childishly. 'Meanie.'

'See you tomorrow. Night,' Alex said and ended the call, leaving me in silence.

*

'I can't decide what to wear!' I complained, holding up a dress up to Lee while pointing to the folded clothes my mum and set out for me. He groaned and I smirked. He hated the clothes thing and it was another way of torturing him.

'Does it matter?' he asked.

'Yes!' I almost shouted. 'I have to look good or the press claim I'm having a fashion melt down!' I reminded him and forced the dress in his face. 'Do you think I should wear this?'

'No way,' he shook his head. 'Too sunny,' he commented.

'Yeah I'm not going for sunny,' I nodded. 'I want badass rockchick.'

'Then wear some black ripped clothing,' he sighed.

I frowned. 'Black is always your answer when I ask what I should wear.'

'Because you look good in black!' he told me. 'Wear some black jeans with a black top and a hat!' he waved me off.

'Meh,' I shook my head. 'Too Demi Lovato. Y'know I've been told I look just like her!' I smiled.

He stared at me. 'Really?' he asked and shook his head. 'I don't see it,' he replied, causing my smile to disappear.

'Well if you're not gonna help me get out!' I said. 'I gotta get changed!'

'I am helping!' he moaned as I forced him to the door. 'How am I not helping?'

'Telling me to dress like Demi Lovato isn't helping!' I replied.

'But she's hot!' Lee smiled.

'Are you saying I'm not?' I asked, remembering his comment before.

He looked at me, looking worried. 'It's not that you're not hot- it's just- I mean…you're more like a sister!' he stuttered and I smirked.

'You shit yourself there,' I laughed.

'Did not!' he replied and I pushed him out the door.

'Did!' I yelled.

'Not!' he yelled back and I grinned before walking to my mirror and stripping down into my underwear. I examined myself for awhile, smiling. I'm not vain but I felt really sexy standing there in my black undies.

'Mitchie?' a voice came and I realised the door was open! Damnit!

'Alex?' I said. Damn! I couldn't let Alex see me like this! Oh fudge munch!

'Wow,' Alex said under her breath as she kept walking towards me. She looked towards herself in the mirror and smiled, closing her arms around my waist and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

'You like?' I asked, continuing to look at myself in my underwear with Alex hugging me close to her. i smiled, tracing circles on Alex's hand.

'Very much.' Alex said, twirling me in her arms and looking into my eyes. Before I could even reply Alex kissed me! She actually kissed me!

I reacted at once, opening my mouth under Alex's, my hands exploring Alex's subtle curves.

Alex slipped her tongue through my lips and touched the tip of my tongue before slowly, but passionately licking the roof of my mouth.

I slipped my hands under the back of Alex's jeans, taking in the feeling of Alex's underwear under my fingers as I danced my tongue around Alex's.

Alex smiled against the kiss and put her hands on the back of my neck. She mumbled between kisses, 'I think. You should. Get dressed.'

'Yeah. You'd. Think,' I replied, pinning her forcefully against the wall.

Alex grinned, slightly pulling back from the kiss, only to attach her lips to my neck.

I gasped, running my fingers through Alex's dark curls as I felt Alex's tongue tease my pale skin.

Alex quickly pecked my lips again as I took a few deep breaths, my chest heaving, before detangling herself, 'Really, I think you should get dressed. Everyone's waiting for you.'

I smiled. 'I guess so. But then again I could always...nope. You're right,' I said, smiling to myself with a bit of sexual mischief running through my mind.

I pulled away from Alex, walking while moving my hips pointedly in a swaying motion.

Alex quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into her, resting her hands on her waist. 'Could always what?' She asked, her eyes twinkling.

'I could always...' I said slowly, looking away with a smirk. 'Undress...'

Alex quickly attached her lips to mine again, slightly parting her lips. Her hand travelled to my back, reaching the clip of my bra, but she stopped, pulling her lips away from mine.

I stared at her. 'What's wrong?' I asked.

'As much as I want this right now, believe me, I do... Your show is going to start in like 15 minutes and I really like your voice and so do thousands of other people, so I really think you should get dressed and go kick some ass! I'll be in the curtains all the time.' Alex said, before taking my hand and leading me towards the clothes Lee suggested I wear.

'OK,' I pouted. 'Fine. I'll get dressed. Forget the fact I could be naked and sweaty and I think I should shut up now...'

'Well, after the show you will be sweaty too and then you'll have to change again...' Alex' voice trailed off before someone knocked on the door.

'Mitchie! Ten minutes!' Footsteps were heard, indicating that the man was leaving again.

'OK. Yeah,' I said a little too late. 'Now get out or I'll never get dressed!' I said to Alex, pointing at the door, smiling.

'But I don't wanna get out...' Alex whined, pecking me on the lips.

'Well you gotta!' I ordered, pushing Alex towards the door. 'Otherwise I'm gonna spank you!'

'Well, what if I don't have a problem with that?' Alex smirked, but ended up in a fit of laughter as she turned towards the door and opened it.

'I'm sure,' I smirked. 'Now out!'

Alex grinned before closing the door behind her. I leaned my head against the door, feeling my heart race at such a pace I held onto my chest, feeling it beat against my sweaty palm.

She so turned me on!

*

My heart was racing again and I took a few deep breaths, rubbing my sweaty palms on my sides and I nodded to myself before walking towards the stage, smiling at Lee (who was eating the crew's potato chips) before reaching Alex and Tessa.

Alex gripped my wrist and pulled me towards a quiet corner before I had to go and get on stage. I stared at her questionably.

'Sorry, just wanted to say...' She took a deep breath before checking if someone saw them and then pecked me again when everything was clear, causing me to go back into my dream-like state again. 'Good luck.'

My lips tingled where Alex had kissed me and I smiled at her, feeling my cheeks begin to burn.

'Thanks,' I breathed, feeling my nerves die down at once and I gently pushed some of Alex's hair out of her face, my fingertips brushing Alex's forehead...

Alex suddenly embraced me and I took the few seconds I had to enjoy the smell of her hair, breathing deeply again as I wanted nothing more than to hold her a bit longer.

Leaning her chin on my shoulder she whispered into my ear, 'Get on stage and rock the crowd, Mitch. It's what you do best.'

I felt shivers slide down my spine like a pole and returned the hug briefly before letting go, smiling again and ran out, lights blinding me and shouts deafening my ears.

'How you doing, New York?!' I screamed and the crowd shouted. 'I wanna dedicate this show to my cousin, Alex Russo!'

I began to sing as the music started and my dancers began to move to the music in a fashion that no one could understand! Their timing was perfect! My voice echoed across the crowd's heads, every word dedicated to the girl behind the curtain.

I smiled with each song, knowing that Alex was watching me as I moved my curves to the music. This was going to be a fun night.

*

I didn't see Alex after the show ended. I saw Lee talking to one of the security guards smiling as he used his hands to tell a story. I gave him a short wave which he winked at before talking to the older man again.

I strode towards my dressing room, fanning myself with my hands. All that dancing and bright lights had gotten me so sweaty I was disgusted! I needed a nice cold shower and some ice cream with Lee to annoy (I brought up _Twilight_ the night before, to night I'd bring up how the _Rocky _films were al the same!). The thought of Lee ramneling his argument forced a smile on my face as I reached my room and opened it.

I stopped at the sight of Alex standing in the middle of the room, looking worried and nervous. That surprised me because Alex didn't seem the type of girl to get worried or nervous!

She looked at me, her expression leaving her as she forcefully captured my lips in her own before pulling back slightly. 'That was such an amazing show!' she told me.

I couldn't help but smile. 'Thank you,' I replied, brushing her finger along Alex's lip-glossed lips, loving the fact I could still taste her. 'Glad you enjoyed it.'

'Gosh, you look so hot right now,' she said to me before brushing some of my sweaty hair behind my ear.

'Alex Russo!' I grinned. 'I hardly know you!'

Alex just gently pressed her lips against mine and I noticed the change in the kiss. The kiss seemed to be forced, as if Alex was trying to escape something and that started to nag at me because now...now I had a sudden thought chill its way across my mind and I tried to push that thought aside, kissing Alex back.

Alex gently put her hands behind my neck as if to keep her in place, lightly smiling against my mouth.

I had no idea what made me do it but I ran her fingers up Alex's thigh before going under her shirt, tracing my nails along Alex's torso...

'Stop.' Alex mumbled against my mouth.

'Mhm,' I replied, running my hand along Alex's curves and along her back and down, my hand reaching under Alex's underwear.

She grabbed my hand and pulled it out of her jeans before pushing me away and backing up against the wall.

'Seriously, Mitchie, I said stop!' she said angrily.

I stared at her, my mouth drawn in a straight line as Alex's gaze pierced me.

'OK! Sorry, thought you'd want- I'm sorry,' I said, feeling angry at myself.

'Mitchie, I'm truly sorry for yelling, but we can't do this.' Alex' voice broke as she was talking and tears lightly appeared in her eyes. 'I just met you like yesterday and we're cousins for crying out loud!'

Alex dug her hand in her own black hair, trying to keep the tears from falling.

'You didn't have a problem when you kissed me yesterday,' I said, my voice a bit more harsh than I had intended. 'So what's changed, Alex? Was it an 'in-the-moment' thing?'

'No, of course not. I really think you're beautiful! But it's just...' Alex sighed. 'I just met you yesterday... We're cousins...'

'Don't you think I fucking noticed?!' I snapped, shocking myself. I rarely swore and I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. 'I was there, y'know. And...I don't care. I don't know why I don't care because I know this is wrong. But-...you saved me.'

Alex looked towards the ground. 'Yes, I did save you and I don't regret that, because otherwise I would've never known you were my cousin, but what the hell will our parents think?'

'They kept their secret to themselves,' I said, trying to stop my voice from betraying me. 'Why can't we?'

'Mitch, you told me just a few moments ago that you hardly know me. How do you know I'm not some sick girl that just likes to fool around with people?' Alex asked, finally looking into my eyes.

I tried not to show the hurt in my eyes and I turned away, feeling any moment (although I couldn't believe it) that I was going to break down and cry.

'OK,' I said, looking at her wall rather than Alex. 'We won't do this then.'

'Mitch,' Alex whispered, placing her hand gently on my shoulder. 'You know well enough that I fell head over heels or you.'

'Do I, Alex?' I asked. 'How do I know you don't play games with girls like me?'

'Did you just say that because I asked you how you know I'm not some sick girl that likes to fool around with you?' Alex asked, taking a few steps back again. 'Don't you think that if I played games with you that I wouldn't be here right now? That I wouldn't have given you my number? That I wouldn't have fucking kissed you?'

'I don't know you, remember?' I reminded her. 'How do I know how far you'll go for a laugh? And I don't want to sound horrible, Alex. I really don't...but get out of my room, please.'

In that moment Alex broke down to the floor. 'I'm just scared! Alright? I'm bloody scared!' She cried out as her hands covered her face.

'Well I'm not!' I replied, bending down and I took Alex's hands in mine. 'I know what I want, Alex. And as crazy as it sounds I want you.'

'But our parents... They'll think we're crazy.' Alex replied softly, looking at me with a tear strained face.

My heart softened. I leaned in and kissed Alex very briefly before looking into her eyes.

'Does it matter?' I asked. 'Are you telling me you always listen to your parents?'

'Psh, no, that's why I get in trouble.' Alex joked, but soon her smile faded. 'I just...' She sighed for a moment. 'What will your fans think? Your career will be over! I mean, a rockstar who dates her own cousin? I don't want to do that to you.'

I looked down and sighed. 'OK...OK...I see,' I replied. 'I understand.'

Alex lifted my chin up to meet her eyes. 'Don't get me wrong, Mitch. Oddly enough, I want you too, but you can't live without your music. I know that much.'

'Maybe I can if I gain something better,' I said under my breath before giving Alex a comforting smile. 'I understand. It's...fine.'

Alex smiled at my words and pulled me closer to give her the sweetest kiss I'd ever received. 'Why don't we start with friends, best friends, and see where it goes?'

'OK,' I agreed. 'But kissing me isn't a good start,' I smirked.

Alex laughed at that statement and stood up, pulling me with her. 'Why don't you come stay at my place tonight? We could talk, like friends do, and tomorrow we can have some fun at the mall.'

I considered this. 'Yeah, sure. If that'll be OK with our parents.'

Alex' lips turned into a smile. 'I think they're going to be OK with it. They'll want us to bond anyway.'

'Just not in the way we want to bond,' I giggled, but then I turned my face away, worried I was about to upset her.

'Exactly,' Alex' smile stayed on her lips as she winked at me before walking towards the door. 'Tessa will drop me off, so maybe Lee could drop you off at my place? You can always borrow some pyjamas. You can also drive with me and Tessa if you want.'

I smiled. 'Yeah sure. I'll go ask Lee. Not that I have to,' I giggled. 'I just have to batter my eyelashes and he gives in.'

'Haha, best friend I assume.' Alex giggled before opening the door. 'After you.' She held out her hand towards the hallway and chuckled.

'He's more like an older brother,' I replied, walking out. 'Except not annoying unless he starts ranting about his Anti-_Twilight_ movement or how the _Mario_ games promote drug use!'

Alex ended up in a fit of laughter at her last words after she had closed the door. 'How the heck would a _Mario_ game promote drug use?' She laughed as they walked over to their best friends.

'According to Lee Mario eats Mushrooms and gets bigger which is like Mario eats Mushrooms to get high,' I explained. 'Which is why he sees Gommbas and that dragon thing. Plus a male dinosaur that lays its own eggs. You'd have to be high to see that!' I grinned.

'Oh my God that's totally something Max would come up with! I bet they will be good friends.' Alex laughed as they came towards a hallway that led in two directions. 'Well, I don't know about you but I have to go to the left here...' Alex said, her voice trailing off.

'Max would have to be a _Sonic_ fan first,' I giggled. 'And I've got to keep going...tourbus and all. Just wish Lee or Mum would drive us here sometimes but y'know...public image.'

'I know! Your tourbus can totally drop you off at my place! That way, we can sneak you to my room without fans noticing, they'll think you're eating a sandwich, that means they'll want to eat one too, that means good business for us and then your tourbus can leave without you!' Alex rambled, jumping up and down from excitement.

I thought about this. 'You'll have to sneak me out of their sight pretty quickly,' she pointed out.'

Alex stopped jumping. 'You could wear a hoodie and cover your face?'

'I have this really big funky hat in the bus,' I grinned. 'I would say I'd use the Michael Myers mask Lee used to scare his brother by wearing it when he woke him up but I don't think that'll work.'

'We can try?' Alex smirked. 'Come on, I really want us to have sleepover, you know to ... talk and stuff.'

'And stuff?' I winked slyly.

'Yes, I ...' she stopped, looking thoughtful. 'Oh, just go ask if they're okay with it.' She pushed me slightly before blushing and turning around. I watched as she disappeared before running along the corridor and found Lee waiting for me.

'You OK?' he asked and I nodded. 'What are we gonna watch tonight?'

'I'm…thinking of staying at Alex's house,' I admitted and I searched for disappointment in his eyes but there didn't seem to be any.

'Oh…' he said and that's where I found the disappointment. In his voice. 'That's…cool. Better ask your Mum, then,' he smiled slightly.

'You gonna be OK without me?' I asked and he laughed.

'I think I can survive one night without having you bug me,' he grinned. 'I get to watch _Rocky V!_ And I don't care what anyone says! The street fight at the end makes it a good film!'

'Anything with a fight is a five star film to you,' I cocked an eyebrow. 'Which is why you should watch _Twilight_!'

'Five chapters into the book made me suicidal,' he laughed. 'Seeing it on screen would be too much.'

'You don't give anything a chance,' I complained as we walked towards the exit. 'I bet you'd like the film!'

'Looks like I'm not going to have a night without you bugging me,' he frowned. 'Can we go onto a different subject, please? How about _Spider-Man 4_?'

'Not into bugs,' I shrugged as she reached the door and he pushed it open for me. Cheers reached my ears and I smiled at my fans and began to sign pictures and let a few people takes pictures of me.

After all that we got on the tourbus and I walked towards my Mum.

'Mum…' I said softly. 'Is it OK if I stay round Alex's tonight?'

My Mum seemed to look at Lee before me. I looked round and saw the back of Lee's head as he put his headphones in. I looked back at my Mum and she nodded.

'I guess so,' she said. 'As long as it's OK with Theresa and Jerry.'

I smiled as the tourbus pulled away. The fans chased after the tourbus and we got a few miles away before the tourbus started to jerk and slow down. The driver pulled up before getting out and moving round to the front of the bus.

Smoke was coming out and Lee groaned.

'Please don't tell me we've broken down!' he sighed. 'Mitchie's fans will find us and take her away!'

'Shut up,' I grinned, throwing a pillow at his head but missed. He laughed.

'Guess we've got to wait,' my mum said.

And so we did. We waited ages for another tourbus to arrive. Just as I was about to step on the new tourbus my phone went off.

_Alex cellphone_

_So, what did Lee and your mother say? Can you come? Xx_

I quickly replied.

_My mum said yeh its ok. Shes gna speak to ur mom 1__st__ tho __J_

We all sat down and the tourbus started to move and my phone went off again.

_Alex cellphone_

_Okay, lemme know when you know something. Xx_

I smiled. She was clearly eager. And with that thought I rested my head on Lee's shoulder, waiting for the tourbus to leave and take me to the wonderful Alex Russo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Remember to read OfficalTess's version of this story in Alex's POV!**

**~Chapter Three~**

My tourbus came to a stop and I hopped out of my seat, giving my Mother a quick kiss and Lee a hug before leaving.

'Behave,' Lee smirked at me, a hint of suggestion in his tone of voice.

'Shut up!' I hissed, trying to get rid of my own smile before running off the bus and towards the subshop, knocking on the door, nerves tickling away at my neck.

To my surprise Alex quickly opened the door, startling me although I didn't make it obvious to her that she had just scared me.

'Hi there.' she smiled before stepping back to let me in.

'Hello,' I smiled at my cousin, noticing how cute she looked in her pajamas and tried to stop myself from mentally removing them. Bad Mitchie! Bad Bad!

Alex locked the door behind me, because going by the looks of things the shop was already closed and led me upstairs to her room. Then, she turned around swiftly to meet my eyes.

'What do you normally sleep in?' she asked.

I thought about this, considering what I liked most out of all of my nightwear. 'Normally a nightgown. Preferably silk. Preferably pink...'

Alex raised her eyebrow, 'Well, then you're gonna have to do it with a black short and a white tank top, because I never sleep in a nightgown.' She took the clothes out of her closet and handed them to me.

'What a shame,' I said slyly. God! Can I stop being perverted for one second?! 'That's OK though,' I giggled. 'I like black...and white...' I finished lamely, not really sure what to say. Looking at Alex just took all my words out of my mouth and turned my mind to mush.

Alex grinned as I took the pyjames. What was she grinning about? Did I have some of my mother's lipstick on my face?

'Well, they are some of my favorite colours too... And green,' Alex replied.

'Greens a good colour,' I smiled. 'I can totally see you in green...' More like a mint green thong...stop it! 'So what are we gonna watch?' I asked, trying to distract that image from my head and failing.

'I dunno, what do you wanna watch? _The Notebook _is so cliché.' Alex said, while throwing some movies on her bed.

I considered this. I was going to suggest _Twilight_ but Alex didn't really suit the _Twilight_ fandom image.

'_A Walk To Remember_?' I suggested, having seen the film over seven times (four of those times were to torture Lee!).

'Yeah sure,' Alex smiled, searched for it and then ran downstairs to the living room. I followed and watched her put the movie in the DVD Player. Se turned and laughed.

'You can change while I start it up you know. It's more comfy in pyjamas.'

'Aw you're just a romantic at heart aren't you?' I teased, poking my tongue out in a playful fashion. 'Soppy Alex!' I laughed.

'I'm not always this romantic so cherish it,' Alex joked back, sticking out her own tongue.

'That's a shame,' I told her. 'I'd like to see a romanti- I'm gonna go get changed now,' I said, blushing before running to Alex's room and to get changed. I quickly stripped and shoved the clothes on before running back downstairs.

'Have you ever watched the ending to the film?' I asked, as I sat down next to Alex.

'No, it's actually the first time I watch this movie. I bought it a couple weeks ago, but Dean wasn't into that kind of stuff,' Alex explained, pressing play.

'Dean?' I questioned, confused.

'Ex-boyfriend,' Alex muttered.

'What happened there, then?' I asked, find myself wanting to find out more about my cousin but suddenly afraid that I might go too far and ruin the night's good feeling.

'I don't know, I guess we kind of drifted apart. He moved to another city, hell, I don't even know which one,' she replied, her tone emotionless.

'At least he didn't try to kill you!' I giggled. 'That's much better than what happened with me and Shane.'

'What do you mean at least he didn't try to kill me?' Alex asked, but then she sat up straight, crossing her feet under her body. She didn't even bother to watch the movie as she asked, 'Mitch? Has Shane tried to kill you?'

'Of course not! Just a story I read where this girl's ex tries to kill her because some dark force took him over,' I shrugged. 'And Shane cheated on me.'

'Sorry,' Alex apologized, looking sympathetic. 'Is that why you wrote Every Time You Lie?'

'Pretty much,' I nodded. 'Do you know what hurt the most?' I asked, not believing the fact I was going to tell her this.

'Tell me,' Alex smiled sweetly as she cocked her head a little to the left.

'He cheated on me with a guy,' I told her, feeling ashamed and looking way. 'With Jake Ryan.'

'Wow, that's very low,' Alex said, making me feel a little bit better. 'And were you guys ... Well, did you have... you know...' she said, looking hesitant.

I felt my face grow hot. 'No! No! We talked and one time we tried but I couldn't let him touch me...' I said looking into Alex's eyes. 'It didn't feel "right".'

Alex smiled once I finished talking. 'Because he was a guy?'

'I'm not sure,' I admitted, my mind going completely blank. I really had no idea! 'What do you think?'

'I don't know, I mean, I wasn't there so I don't really know how the mood was,' Alex said after a moment of thought.

'Not good,' I said quickly. 'What about you and Dean?'

'Oh, Gosh no.' Alex said immediately, 'We tried once. He had my shirt on the ground and I had his shirt and pants on the ground, but I just couldn't go through with it. When he was kissing my... chest, he was just way too rough.' She looked rather shocked at the fact she had admitted that.

'That's further than me and Shane got,' I smiled. 'And rough is only good for the kinky stuff,' I laughed.

'Yeah, I think the first time has to be special you know. It's like, you completely give yourself to the other person so it has to be really special, if it's just rough it's like, okay, let's get this over with.' Alex said, staring at the couch.

'Well for it to be special you need to find the special someone,' I said thoughtfully. 'I hope I find that person soon. Sounds vain but I need to be loved' I admitted, looking at the TV but not actually watching the film.

Alex gently cupped my face and smiled, 'You will be loved Mitch. You will be loved.' She pulled her hand way quickly, then laid her feet on the table again and slouched backwards against the couch and giggled. 'Why don't we watch this movie now?'

I was so smug! I had bloody gotten a reaction off Alex and that's all I needed. I just knew Alex wanted to be with me! And I just had to work for awhile to get Alex to admit it. I could wait. I had no choice.

'Yeah,' I agreed. 'OK.'

Although I had watched the film so many times it still captivated me. I couldn't help but fall in love with the story and the characters. I really should read the book but I had been told never to watch a film and then read the original piece. According to Lee the _Jaws_ film and book were completely different. And so was _First Blood_. Turns out my best friend is more into people dying than finding true love.

Alex opened her arms t me suddenly, offering me a sweet embrace. 'C'mere.' She whispered.

I threw myself in Alex's arms, letting the black haired girl hug me tightly and I sniffed into her clothes as the film became rather sad. Stupid soppy love movies! They always made me cry and I didn't like crying in front of people. It made me feel weak and pitiful.

Suddenly I found that Alex was kissing my temple softly and I closed my eyes as Alex's lips touched my skin, savouring the moment before it was cruelly taken away from me.

I continued to watch the film, noticing how cute Mandy Moore was and smiled at the idea of Alex acting in the same manner as her character Jamie. That would be so adorable!

Alex slowly laid her hand on my side, close to my waist and sighed a little. I took a deep breath, moving my body so it wove into Alex's, trying to ignore the tingling feeling in between my legs and smiled softly as I heard Alex gasp.

I took Alex's arm and kissed it gently, trying not to go overboard but trying to show affection all the same.

Alex took her hand off of my side and started to play with a strand of hair. That was when I knew Alex had worked out my plan. But I let Alex continue, smiling to myself and I started to trace my finger along Alex's leg before giving a comfortable sigh.

I heard Alex try to hold in a sigh and I continued to smile to myself but my smile soon faded. Bloody film is almost over though! What are we going to do once it's over?! Please let something happen! Please!

The film ended and I sat up and looked at Alex's peaceful face as she slept. She looked so cute asleep...she was asleep and she was right here. She wouldn't know...

Unable to stop myself I leaned in and kissed Alex's soft lips tenderly before pulling back, waiting for a reaction.

Was this like rape? I asked myself. No...It couldn't be. I leaned in again, preparing to kiss her again but thought better of it and pulled back.

'I'm not really asleep you know,' Alex mumbled, opening one eye and smirking at me. I wanted to cry out in shock but I stopped myself, not wanting to give Alex the satisfaction. 'Why don't we go upstairs? You can choose, you can sleep in the guestroom, or you can sleep in my room. My mother has bought a twin bed for me anyway and I don't need that much room.'

'Oh...' I said, turning bright red. 'I-I was just...I mean...' I couldn't get her words out and my mouth hung open stupidly. This was not going well! Not well at all!

'It's okay Mitchie.' Alex smiled, taking my hand in her own and she got up before leading me to her room. She closed the door behind her and laid on the bed. 'It's not like we haven't kissed before.'

'Yeah but before we both wanted it,' I replied, curiously sitting on Alex's bed, staring at the other girl with pleading eyes. Tell me you want to. Tell me you liked it!

'Who said I don't want it?' Alex asked.

'You said we should get to know each other first,' I said quietly.

'Okay and where are the words "I don't want to kiss you"?' Alex teased, popping herself up on her elbows.

'They were implied when you said "this is wrong",' I said softly, looking away and I scratched my arm, feeling nervous.

'Yes, this is wrong, because we are cousins and I met you yesterday, but just a few moments ago? On the couch? When we had our talk about ex-boyfriends and when we were watching the movie? It felt so damn right...' Alex whispered, laying back against her bed.

I smiled and leaned back so my head was on Alex's stomach. 'Are you trying to tell me something, Alex?' I asked, looking round to the direction of Alex's face but couldn't actually see it so I looked up, examining the patterns above me.

'I guess so,' Alex replied quietly.

'Huh?' I said, sitting up and looked at Alex with a look of bemusement.

Alex looked pained. 'I said, I guess so.'

'Guess so what?' I smirked, cocking my eyebrow up, and doing my best to look seductive.

'You're really going to make me say it aren't you? Yes Mitchie Torres, I do have feelings for you.'

'Good!' I replied, leaning in and put my mouth to Alex's ear. 'Because I have feelings for you too...'

Alex suddenly pulled me on top of her and I found myself freezing with shock. Although I had done my best to ensure that this happened I now found myself completely surprised it had! Did that make me awkward or a bit bigheaded that I believed I could actually handle this?

'I'm not sure what I should do,' I admitted, going bright red. 'I've never done this before...'

'Never done what before?' Alex asked, pulling back slightly, but seemingly trying to keep me against her at the same time. 'Kiss somebody? Cause we kissed before you know and I'm definitely sure you were there.'

'No. This,' I said, indicating the fact I was on top of her although I'm sure she couldn't miss that certain detail. 'I don't know what we're doing...'

'We're...Hugging?'

'Oh right...' I said and laid my head against Alex's chest. 'This is nice. Hypothetically...'

'What do you mean hypothetically? So you don't think it's nice? Or do you rather want me to do this...' Alex' voice trailed off as she gripped my waist gently and pushed me more against her body as she positioned her head so she could kiss me.

'I-I'd rather you do that,' I said, looking into Alex's eyes.

And then Alex finally kissed me. I returned the kiss at once, opening my mouth to allow Alex entrance and I smiled as I felt the flicker of Alex's tongue against mine.

Alex began to run her hands along my back, sending shivers down my spine. I ached for Alex's touch, wanting her to go further, to deepen the connection between our bodies.

Alex slightly lifted up my shirt and laid a hand against my bare skin, lifting her hips up a little to get more contact with my body. She licked the roof of my mouth.

I followed Alex's actions, my hand reaching under her top and rested them on Alex's curves, my tongue brushing the bottom of Alex's.

Alex flipped us over on the twin bed so now she was on top of me and attached her lips onto my neck.

I ran my fingers through Alex's hair, moans escaping my mouth as Alex teased my skin with precious kisses...

Alex kissed the fabric of the tank top I was wearing until she reached my belly button. She lifted the tank top up just a little to kiss my bare stomach.

I giggled. 'Alex! That tickles!'

Alex chuckled before crawling up to attach her lips to mine once again, lifting my tank top up just a little bit more.

I pushed my body up to allow Alex to take off the tank top, feeling my face burn with excitement.

Alex threw the tank top to the other side of the bed and started kissing along my bra, resting her hands on my suddenly naked hips.

It was only now that I began to feel slightly out of place, the feeling of Alex kissing the cloth that hid my chest sent shivers down my spine while making my underwear damp.

Alex bit in the strap of my bra on my left shoulder and then she went back to kissing my pulse point, biting on it while healing it again with a kiss.

I began to tug at Alex's tank top, looking at her for permission. Alex gave my pulse point one last kiss before raising her hands in the air, silently giving telling me I could have what I wanted and what I wanted was to see Alex rid of her top.

I slowly peeled the tank top off Alex's beautiful body, feeling that every second was more like a minute and every minute was more like several as I stripped Alex's torso of its garment.

Alex leaned down again, capturing my lips in a tender kiss. I positioned my leg in between Alex's (she gave a wonderful moan) and threw her on her back. I then climbed on top of Alex, smiling before I began to nibble at Alex's chest, my hands running along the soft curves.

Alex's hands found their way to my back again and began travelling upwards. I began to feel nervous now. Before I was so sure this was what I wanted. But this was going too fast! Too intimate too soon into the relationship!

Alex suddenly stopped her hand just as she was about to take off my bra.

'Mitch?' she asked, brushing some of my hair behind my ear.

I sadly looked into Alex's eyes, frowning. 'I'm sorry...' I said. 'I thought this was what I wanted. To be here, doing this with you.'

'Did I do something wrong? Was it bad?' Alex immediately asked and I felt horrible that Alex would even think that.

'No! It was amazing! You're amazing!' I tried reassured her. 'But you said it should be with someone special. I think we should become more...special to each other before sex. I want to be your girlfriend for a bit.'

'I totally understand,' Alex smiled, pulling me back down to hug her. 'Well, neither of us asked yet so technically you're not my girlfriend yet, but to make it official...' She pulled back and looked me in the eye, 'Mitch, will you... will you be my girlfriend?'

I tried to hide her excitement and kissed Alex lightly on the lips. 'Yes. Of course I will.'

Alex took her own shirt and pulled it back over her head, before handing the white tank top back to me. 'So, what'd ya wanna do?'

'Cuddle,' I smiled, opening my arms.

Alex giggled as she crawled into my arms and rested her head against my chest. 'I can't believe this feels so good.' she whispered.

'Me too. Like a dream,' I replied, closing my eyes and slowly drifting off...

Alex lifted her head to sweetly kiss me goodnight. 'Sweet dreams,' she sighed. 'Baby.'

I smiled at this. 'Baby...' I repeated before I fell asleep.

*

I could hear Alex's gentle breathing as light began to travel along my eyelids and I opened them, smiling at the peaceful, innocent face next to me. I reached out and ran my fingers against Alex's cheek, smiling at the softness and wanting to kiss the sleeping girl on the lips.

Alex started to stir and she smiled but didn't open her eyes as she mumbled, 'Mmm, morning.'

I pulled my hand away from her cheek, worried. 'Did I wake you?' I asked.

'Kinda,' Alex giggled. 'Hey, where's your hand?'

'Sorry,' I apologized, stroking Alex's soft skin again. 'Didn't mean to wake you up. You're just so cute when you're asleep.'

'Me? Cute? Where the hell did that come from?' Alex joked, opening one eye but then closed it again. 'Don't apologize for waking me up. You're the only one that can do that.' She grumbled.

'Well I would have said "hot" but I don't want you thinking I have a fetish for sleeping people,' I smiled. 'And really? Yay.'

Alex just giggled and lifted her head up lightly, finally opening both her eyes. She captured my lips in her own as she rested her hand on my stomach, before laying her head in the crock of my neck.

I laced my fingers through Alex's hair, kissing the top of my girlfriend's head. Wow, I thought with a smile. She's my girlfriend! I have a girlfriend and her name is Alex Russo!

'My mother will freak out when she sees us like this,' Alex chuckled.

I smiled. 'Imagine what she'd have done if she had seen us yesterday!' I said to her. 'I was almost nude from the waist up.'

'Hey, me too!' Alex argued with a smile. She quickly poked me before sitting up and letting the covers fall off of her. She yawned widely before looking out of the window.

I giggled, sitting up and tugging at the helm of Alex's shirt.

'May I?' I asked.

'If you help me to get dressed, you can get rid of my clothes any time.' Alex chuckled, turning her head to the side to look at me.

'Well getting you dressed isn't what I had in mind,' I smiled and pulled the shirt over Alex's head and threw it to the side. I leaned in and started to gently kiss Alex's bare back.

'I thought you said you wanted to wait?' Alex asked.

'We're not having sex, Alex,' I said in between kisses. 'But there's no reason I can't tease you a bit,' I added, kissing Alex's shoulder before licking the flesh, leaving wet patches on Alex's skin.

'I think I hear footsteps!' Alex suddenly said, sounding worried.

'I didn't hear anything,' I replied, running her tongue along Alex's spine.

That's when there was a knock and I threw myself away from Alex at once, throwing the covers around myself and hiding.

'Gotcha!' Alex grinned and fell backwards on the bed as she ended up in a fit of laughter.

'That's not funny!' I told her. 'You ruined the moment!'

Alex was still laughing as she pointed towards me. 'But I totally created a hilarious one!'

'Not for me!' I pouted. 'I was totally in the mood.'

'Aww,' Alex said, stopping with her laughing for a moment and reaching out a hand to me. 'But you should've seen your face!'

'I think you'd have preferred to see my face if we continued...' I said teasingly.

'Why are you always able to turn the moment to your hand?' Alex asked, dropping her hand, but grinning from ear to ear. She looked up at the ceiling. 'I really like this Mitch. I really like how we... Well, how we are with each other now.'

'Because that's what I do,' I grinned and she stroked Alex's cheek again. This was becoming a habit very quickly. 'I really like it too, honey. It's really nice.'

Alex closed her eyes again. Then she groaned, 'I do think we need to go downstairs and get some breakfast. Mom will be wondering where we are.'

'You're no fun,' I pouted. 'I wanna stay in! With you! All day.'

That was the moment that Alex' smile faded and I noticed. I slowly cupped Alex's cheek, forcing her to look at me. 'What's wrong, honey?' I asked, worried. 'Did I say something wrong?'

Alex' eyes locked with mine. 'No, Gosh, no, you didn't say anything wrong, it's just that...'

'It's just what?' I urged her, curious. I really needed to know what was going through her mind.

Alex opened her eyes and looked sad. 'You have to leave soon... for your tour...'

'Oh...' was the first thought that came into my mind. 'Yeah. I'm going to London in three days.'

'Yeah,' Alex whispered, turning her head out of my hands to close her eyes and pull the covers over her.

I watched Alex cover herself up and nudged her slightly. 'I'm sorry, Alex. But...I can't cancel.'

'I'm not asking you to cancel it Mitchie,' Alex smiled, revealing her beautiful face again. 'It's just... a bummer.'

'I guess...' I agreed, bringing my face down to Alex's. 'I'm really sorry. I wish I could spend more time with you.'

'Mitch?' Alex whispered after awhile.

'Yeah?' I replied, shivering at the sound of Alex's hushed voice. It was so hot!

'What are we going to do?' She quietly asked.

'Well there's always long-distance,' I told her. 'I guess that's all we can do. And you could come to a few of the concerts if you want. So we see each other more often.'

'But long-distance is so... long-distance,' she said, raising an eyebrow. Then she smiled a little and nodded, 'Will you come to visit me here too?'

I smiled at her cuteness. 'Of course I will. How can I stay away from the magic that is Alex Russo?'

'Magic... right...' Alex stuttered, reaching a hand out for me to take. 'I have a better idea.'

I took her hand. 'And that is?'

'What would you say if I would just come along with you on your entire tour?' Alex asked, tugging my hand to get me closer to her.

'Could you get the time off?' I asked, glued to my spot. 'Off school I mean.'

'Psh, it would be the first time I would care about school. And if I have to, I could always get a teacher to go with us, to like, home-school me or something.' Alex said, still tugging on my hand. 'Oh, would you come here already?'

I smiled and hugged her. 'It's a nice thought. But won't you miss Tessa though?' I asked her.

'Of course, and Harper too, but they know I will visit them a lot.' Alex smiled and closed her arms around me in a tighter embrace.

I continued to smile, hugging Alex's arms closer to me. 'Then I guess we should arrange it with our parents.'

'Are you serious?' Alex asked, her eyes lighting up, 'You wouldn't mind me going along your WHOLE tour?'

I giggled. 'Should I mind?'

'I... I don't know,' Alex said quietly. She traced her hand along my spine and I fought against the urge to shiver at her soft touch. 'You would be the first one to actually not mind a whole summer with me.'

My eyes flashed to Alex's lips to her eyes, grabbing the strap in between Alex's breasts on her bra and I pulled her into a kiss.

I pulled back and smiled, feeling my heart beat against my ribcage. 'A whole summer with you sounds wonderful,' I told her truthfully.

Alex grinned and kissed me more forcefully this time before she groaned as we heard her mother on the other end of the door. 'Alex! Mitchie! Breakfast!' She pulled back slightly to yell, 'Be there in a minute!' before attaching her lips back to mine.

'How about we make it two minutes?' I smirked, kissing Alex again, parting my lips to let Alex explore my mouth.

Alex accepted the invitation with amazing grace and slipped her tongue in between her own lips to enter my mouth, curving it around my tongue and pulling me fully on top of her now.

I absolutely loved the fact I was on top of Alex. It made me feel powerful in a kind of dominating way and more in control of our actions. I pinned Alex's hands by her head, while I nibbled on Alex's bottom lip.

Alex moaned at the contact and I felt her smile against the kiss, softly lifting her leg up so that her knee was in between my legs, slightly pressing against my centre, teasing me.

I couldn't repress the moaned that escaped my mouth due to the feeling of Alex's leg pressed against my centre, trying to resist the urge to grind along Alex's thigh.

Alex applied a little more pressure as I moaned and Alex started to nibble on my upper lip. The more Alex pressed against my clit the more I wanted to forget what I had said the previous night, taking my mouth away from Alex's and I began to suck at her neck.

Alex leaned her head back, giving me full access to her neck as she now pressed her knee fully against my damp centre, lightly moving it up and down.

Then Alex started to kiss my neck and sucked on my neck, I suddenly felt a slight bruise.

My hand flew to her my, as I gave a worried gasp. 'That'll be obvious!' I said to Alex, worried.

Alex' leg dropped down as she raised an eyebrow at me. 'You can cover it with your hair?'

'Girls! Breakfast!' Theresa called again.

'I'm not tying my hair around my neck!' I whispered. 'And put your leg back!' I ordered with a small smirk.

'I really think we should go and get some breakfast. The third time she has to yell, she'll walk in. Trust me.' Alex said. She took some of my hair and slightly pulled it in front of my shoulder, easily covering the love bite. 'See? All better.'

'Damn,' I cursed. 'I was in the mood. And I mean really in the mood! And what if my hair moves when we're eating or something?! Silly Alex with your hormones! Bad girl!' I said, smirking even more.

'I'm not a dog, you know,' Alex chuckled, flipping me over and pecking me on the lips. 'And you started it.' She quickly got off her me and walked into her bathroom, coming out fully dressed.

'Did I, Alex?' I questioned. 'Did I really?'

'Don't start to quote Chad Dylan Cooper,' Alex said, raising her eyebrow. 'You should get dressed so we can have dinner,' she told me. 'Then we can also ask my mom about our plans for the next weeks,' she added.

'I was NOT quoting him!' I said, grabbing my bag and picking out my underwear before pulling my top off and throwing it onto Alex's bed. 'I don't even watch his show,' I added.

Alex' mouth dropped as I took my top off. 'I think I'm gonna go downstairs already.' She said, turning around to the door.

I smiled, stood up and slipped my shorts off quickly. 'Alex?'

'Er, yeah?' Alex asked, hand on the doorknob.

'Look at me, please,' I said innocently.

'Mitch, I really thing we should get some breakfast, before my mom...' She kept staring at the door.

'Turn around, Alex,' I instructed.

Alex sighed and turned around, revealing she had her eyes closed. 'Happy? Can we get some breakfast now?'

I pouted. 'Please open your eyes...I want you to see me,' I said, trying to stop my devious smile from appearing.

Alex gave in and opened her eyes slowly before she smiled. 'You're beautiful' she told me.

I couldn't help but smile and walked over to Alex, kissing her lightly on the lips.

'And I'm all yours,' I smirked. 'Girlfriend.'

Alex smiled again, putting her hands on my bare hips. 'I'm yours too,' She said sweetly before pressing her lips against mine again for the sweetest kiss.

I smiled again. I couldn't stop smiling when around Alex! 'We are so having sex on tour. Now I gotta change so we can eat!'

Alex raised an eyebrow and started to laugh, 'Where was I when you decided that?'

'I believe on your front while I kissed your back,' I winked. 'Now I gotta change my underwear...which involves slight nudity...'

'Oh what? Now I can't watch?' Alex smirked, turning around again. 'Okay, go ahead!'

I smiled, walked to the bed and unhooked my bra and pulled down my black lace knickers. I pulled on a black thong and grabbed my hat off the floor, putting it on and turning to Alex.

'Done.'

Alex turned around again, 'Gre...' The rest of the words didn't leave her lips as she just stood there looking at me, mouth wide open.

'I, you, we, I, yeah!' Alex managed to get out, not making much sense.

I continued to smile at my flustered girlfriend. 'Good. I'm going to get changed now.'

'You are so evil!' Alex said, seemingly annoyed. 'You can't just make yourself look like that and expect me not to be hot and bothered!'

'I expected,' I smiled. 'And I was right.'

Alex slowly made her way over to me and put her index fingers under the waistband of me tongue and pulled her against her body. 'What if I help you to get dressed?' she pecked my lips, not lingering too long.

'Alex, I'm standing in a thong and a hat,' I smiled. 'I don't think dressing me is on your mind.'

'No, really, it is,' Alex smiled, 'You said you wanted to wait and I respect that.'

I smiled and hugged Alex, kissing her on the lips. 'You're so sweet. Keep that up and you won't have to wait long.'

Alex smiled back, closing her arms over my bare back. 'Now go get dressed so we can go downstairs,' she paused for a second, 'Baby.'

'OK then,' I said, releasing myself from Alex's hold. 'Your wish is my command.'

Alex took a light grip on my wrist and pulled me close. 'Mitch? I lo...like you. A lot!'

I giggled. 'I like you a lot too, babe...' I said, stroking Alex's hair, losing myself in the curls before forcing myself away. 'Yeah. I gotta get dressed. Breakfast and all.'

'Yeah…' Alex nodded, letting me go. Then she opened to door and held out her hand, 'After you my lady.'

'Alex...' I said, looking at her. 'I haven't changed yet.'

'Alex!' Theresa yelled and Alex jumped outside, closing the door behind her.

'Mom! Hi!' I heard Alex say.

'Is Mitchie still in there? Mitchie?' Theresa yelled through the door.

Crap! I threw the hat off, grabbing my jeans before ripping them on. Once I did I heard the fabric tear and I cursed, looking down at my bum. I had a freaking tear! On my freaking ass! Not good!

'Wait! Mom!' Alex yelled, 'Why don't I go check on her?' She quickly opened the door, jumped in and closed it so that Theresa couldn't see me. She gasped as she saw the tear in my pants. 'Shit! Go grab one of my pants! Go go go!'

I nodded and ran to Alex's closet as fast as I could. 'How many purple pants do you have?!' I questioned, looking at a pile of them.

'Check left if you want a purple one.' Alex whispered.

'Alex? Mitchie? What's going on in there?' Theresa asked.

'Nothing! Mitchie's just getting dressed!' Alex yelled back.

'With you in the room?' Alex covered her mouth, realising what she had said.

'Eh, why not?' she asked, coming up with a quick answer. 'We're cousins!'

'Smooth,' I replied, smiling as I pulled on Alex's purple jeans. 'Wow you must have a great ass to fit in these!'

'I'll just take that as a compliment!' Alex smirked, opening the door. 'Ready to go!'

I quickly pulled on my shirt and nodded. 'Yep. I'm all ready,' I breathed.

*

Alex sat down at the table, holding her toast with her right hand, while her left hand was very close to mine and I mean _very_ close. 'Mom, we have something to talk to you about.' she said.

'Okay, spill.' her mother smiled.

'You know Mitchie's going on tour, right?'

'Yeah, and?'

I glanced at Alex, surprised that the other girl was being so quick to ensure she had a whole summer with me. If Alex was this brave then I should too!

'It's just we've got years to catch up on,' I added, turning to Theresa. 'So we were kinda wondering something...'

'Yeah, and we were wondering if I ..maybe.. you know.. if you would.. let me go on tour with her?' Alex asked, blurting the last part out.

'What?' Theresa asked, but there was no sign of shock in her voice;

'It's just that I'm going to be going away all the time and I really like Alex!' I told her. 'And after all these years of not knowing she existed I really want to spend more time with her but like I said, I'm on the road a lot so it'll be hard. But if Alex came with us it'll...y'know? It won't be a problem...'

Theresa raised an eyebrow as Alex added, 'Yeah, and you said yourself you would've told me about them if you knew Connie had Mitchie so why wouldn't you let me go with her?'

'I wouldn't let you go with her because you have school,' Theresa said.

'No! It's summer vacation!' Alex quickly said.

'But we would have to speak with your wiz... with your principal first!' Theresa added. 'You know that school isn't quite... normal.'

I looked between the two, not fully understanding what they were talking about but I wasn't going to question them. I didn't want to get on Theresa's nerves otherwise she'd never let Alex come to tour with her. But I couldn't help but be interested in what the two were saying. Her school wasn't normal?

'But I can fix that!' Alex said boldly.

'I'm sorry honey, but I can't allow that, you would be away from home for months.' Theresa sighed.

My face fell with disappointment and I turned to Alex, giving her a defeated smile.

'Worth a shot,' I commented.

'No, mom, please.' Alex said, tears springing in her eyes. 'That would finally give me the time to bond with Mitchie!'

'I'm sorry honey, but maybe Mitchie can come and visit whenever she's in town.' Theresa smiled, turning around to take something to drink.

'But that won't be for the next couple of months!' Alex yelled.

'It's OK, Alex!' I told her. 'You could watch my concert in Victoria Park in England! Right outside London, they're broadcasting it,' I added.

'But that's not actually being with you.' Alex sadly smiled.

'I know,' I said, trying not to gaze into Alex's eyes in front of Theresa. That and Alex's tears would give her a good idea that something was going on between us. 'But at least you can see me. We'll just have to talk on the phone!'

'Yeah,' Alex sighed. 'I can't believe that now I finally know you, I don't even get to bond with you.' She said it more towards the back of her mother than to me, and I assumed she was trying to make Theresa feel guilty. She walked over to the couch and plopped down while her mother mumbled something about going to the bathroom and she left the room.

'It's not your Mom's fault you have to go to school over the summer,' I told her, sitting down next to her and holding Alex's hand in mine. 'We'll just have to live without each other for awhile, that's all.'

'Awhile is just way too long,' Alex sighed, resting her head against my shoulder.

'Aw, Alex!' I giggled. 'That's so sweet. I knew _A Walk to Remember_ would do you some good,' I joked.

'Don't push it,' Alex chuckled before lifting her head back up. 'I just don't want to miss you for so long.'

Hearing Alex talk this way was so adorable and I stared deep into her eyes, feeling my breathing increase as the tension in the room changed.

'I want to kiss you,' I said, quickly looking at Alex's lips again before looking into her eyes, finding emotion in them that made my heart melt.

Alex smiled and leaned in to kiss me and just as our lips were about to meet someone yelled, 'Alex?' Quickly snapping my head in the direction of the voice I saw Max standing there, mouth wide open.

Oh.......fuck! My head snapped between Alex and Max, not sure what to do. Hopefully Alex would say something because I had no idea how to get out of this! Oh no! Oh nonononono!

'Max, ehm, it's not what it looked like.' Alex said.

'Really, cuz it looked like you were about to kiss Mitchie.' Max mumbled, walking closer to us.

'Psh! Girl!' I said, hitting Alex on the arm. 'Can you believe this boy?' I asked, giving a fake laugh that ended very quickly when Alex gave me a glare. Damn! We had only been going out for...seven hours? And all ready they had been caught! Stupid Mitchie! Stupid Alex for having attractive lips! Stupid stupid!

'We weren't going to kiss,' Alex stated suddenly.

'Yes you were.'

'No we weren't.'

'Yes you were.'

'Yes we were.'

'No you weren't.

'What were we talking about?' Alex asked, trying to hide the grin that wanted to come to her face.

'I don't know. What were we talking about?' Max asked, raising his eyebrow in confusion.

'You wanted to take my shift for today so I could spend the day bonding with Mitchie and I just thanked you for that, now go.'

'Ooh,' Max smiled before running down the stairs.

'So easy,' Alex sighed before sitting back down.

I stared at her in amazement. 'But-you! How?!' I spluttered, shocked at how Alex had just gotten us out of a very sticky situation.

'Max is just easy to play mind tricks on,' Alex smirked, ending up in a fit of laughter. 'And apparently, I just got the day off!'

I gave her a wide smile. 'You are amazing!' I told her. 'But I think we have to be a bit more careful from now on. I doubt the rest of your family are that easy to fool. No offence to Max.'

Alex looked around the room and then quickly pecked me on the lips.

I smiled to myself, feeling happier now the drama between us had gone. I laced my fingers through Alex's and rested my head on her shoulder, sighing contently.

'This is why it never felt right with Shane,' I said, looking at the blank TV.

'What do you mean?' Alex asked.

'Me and him never had this,' I answered. 'Sure it was nice at Camp Rock but it was too much of him telling me "everyone is fake around me except for you". It's not like that with you. I don't feel like a lifeline.'

Alex smiled and kissed my temple before she pulled back, 'So... when do you have to leave?'

'In a few days,' I replied. 'Then going to London for a bit and then heading to France,' she said softly, going through the dates in her head.

'What is a few days?' Alex asked carefully.

'Three days,' I said, grimacing at the realisation hitting me hard in the face.

Suddenly, Alex threw her arms around me and pulled me into a tight hug as tears slowly fell from her eyes.

'Oh please don't cry, Alex,' I pleaded. 'I'll be back soon and I'll try to ring everyday. And text!'

Alex nodded into my shoulders as she put her hands on the small of my back, trying to keep her tears from falling but clearly failing.

'Oh...Alex,' I said, feeling my heart break. 'Let's go out and do something fun!'

Alex pulled back, but kept her hands on my shoulders. 'I'd like that. How about we go to the park?' She didn't even try to wipe her tears away.

I smiled in return. 'Yeah, OK. The park. I like the park. It's...parky!' I said happily.

Alex laughed and put her forehead against mine.

I felt my heart rise as I slowly wiped the tears off Alex's red and puffy face.

'I'm gonna wash my face,' Alex smiled before hurrying into the bathroom and coming back out with a smile on her face. 'Does it still show?' She asked, while putting her jacket on and handing me mine.

'It doesn't show,' I smiled. 'You look beautiful.'

Alex smiled and headed outside to go to the park

I followed Alex outside, inhaling the New York air as we walked through Waverly Place and towards Central Park.

Alex walked close to me, her hand brushing against mine occasionally as we walked to the lake. I had the urge to grab hold of Alex's hand but I had no idea who Alex knew or who knew Alex. I just hoped there weren't any paparazzi around.

Alex sat down on the grass close to the lake and motioned for me to sit next to her.

I knelt down next to Alex before sitting down on the grass, bringing my knees to my chin, hugging my legs close.

'Are you okay?' Alex asked.

'Just a bit nervous,' I stated, shrugging. 'This is technically our first date.'

Alex smiled, 'Yeah, technically.' She repeated. She stood up and held her hand out for me to take. 'Come on.'

I slowly took Alex's hand, standing up. Alex then pulled me along to an old abandoned house and told me to wait outside for a moment while she walked in.

'Alex, is it safe in there?' I called, concerned.

'Yeah, I always used to come here when I was down. Now it's time to make some happy memories here.' Alex yelled back.

I stood outside, folding my arms as I waited for Alex to tell me I could come inside. I had to admit that this creepy old house was oddly placed. Everything else around it was new. Maybe they couldn't build a new building here because it's haunted!

'Are you done yet?' I called.

'Just hold on a minute,' Alex called back. I was tempted to go inside and have a peek but she ran back to the entrance and held out her hand again. 'Ready?'

I took her hand. 'I guess,' I said nervously. 'What have you done?'

'You'll see…' Alex said, tugging me inside but covering my eyes with her free hand, 'In a minute.' She laughed as she guided me into the room. 'Ready?'

I giggled like a little girl. 'Yep. If you're trying to get me into bed this is the right way to go, Missy.'

Alex just removed her hand from my eyes as she whispered, 'Surprise.'

'Oh Alex!' I exclaimed at the sight of a picnic on the floor. 'That's so cute! It's so romantic! I love it! But how?!'

'I have... connections?' Alex said, while shrugging her shoulders. 'Come on, sit down on the blanket.'

I obliged to this order, brushing off my bum first before actually sitting down, a huge smile on my face. 'This is so cool!'

'I'll be right back,' Alex smiled, running into the other room. Suddenly I found that Alex was holding a rose in front of my face from behind me. 'There you go.'

'Aw!' I smiled, taking the rose and looking behind my back. That's when I saw Alex in the black dress and my mouth dropped open as I stood up 'Wow! When did you get changed into that?'

'Just a few minutes ago,' Alex smirked twirling around and chuckling at my open mouth. 'How does it look?'

'A-amazing! You look...oh my God!' I stuttered. 'Seriously, how did you do all this? When did you do all this?'

'I told you, I have some connections. Now, are you going to stand there all day or are you going to thank me?' Alex asked me as I tried to get my head through all of this.

'How do you want thanking?' I asked, feeling my heartbeat increase. Oh God it was warm in here!

'No, actually, don't thank me yet.' Alex smiled as she walked into the other room and came back with a beautiful dress. She handed it to me. 'If you want?'

'Contacts again?' I smiled, taking the dress. 'And yes, I'd love to wear this. Where can I get changed?'

Alex pointed towards the other room and I went inside, quickly changing before folding up my clothes and placing them on the floor. I ran my hands down my body, feeling the silk dress under my hands and smiled. I then walked out and gasped at the sight of food laid out gracefully before me. 'No way!'

'Yes way,' Alex smiled, sitting back down on a pillow that hadn't been there before. She cracked up the bottle of wine and poured some in two glasses, handing one to me. Then, she pointed to the ceiling, 'It's always been full of mistletoe. It has nothing to do with me, I don't even know why it's there, it's not even Christmas.'

My mouth went dry. 'That's a lot of mistletoe...and I mean a lot!' I said, sitting down and taking the wine, smiling. 'You know how to sweep a girl off her feet don't you?' I giggled, leaning in and kissed her lightly on the lips. 'Thank you hun. This is wonderful. Almost like magic!'

'Yeah, magic,' Alex smiled weakly before holding up her glass, 'To us.'

I giggled and held up my glass. 'To us,' I said and knocked Alex's wine before sipping my own.

Alex took a sip of her wine before setting it down and biting into a muffin. 'They're really good, you should try one.' She said, holding up a muffin in front of my mouth.

I smiled and leaned in, biting down on the muffin, keeping eye contact with Alex the whole time.

Alex squinted her eyes a little as I bit down in the muffin, almost having the most of it. She then bit down in the other half.

'That is good!' I told her after I swallowed. 'Where'd you get it from?'

'Local store,' Alex smiled.

'I hope you didn't spend too much money on me,' I said, worried.

'Oh no don't worry about that. I could never spend too much money on you, which is why I have this last gift for you.' Alex smiled.

I felt really nervous now. 'Last gift?'

'Yes,' Alex chuckled before calling for someone, 'Buddy!' she yelled and a butler walked in, 'It's time for the... you know... guy... white... silver...'

'Ooh,' the butler said and nodded before disappearing into the next room.

'You got a butler?!' I exclaimed. 'What-how?'

'Don't worry he's a ... friend and he wanted to do this.' Alex smiled, waiting for the butler to return.

'OK...' I said, not convinced. How could a guy, who looked around in his thirties agree to do this?! And how could Alex have planned all this ahead? She couldn't have! She didn't have enough time.

'Mitch, trust me, you're gonna love this,' Alex smiled, placing her left hand over my right. 'I hope.'

The butler came out, fully dressed in white with a bright silver guitar with "Mitchie Torres" writing on the bottom in black letters. He sat down on a chair and started to strum it.

'He's playing it now, but the guitar is yours.'

'No...Alex! I can't take that! It looks expensive! And so does his suit......what?! Alex how did you do this?!'

'I had some help.' Alex smiled and winked towards the butler. 'And you're gonna have to take it, because it has got your name on it.'

'But...Alex I can't. Looks like it cost a hundred bucks!'

'Mitch seriously, it wasn't that expensive and I wrote the letters myself!' Alex smirked proudly. 'Please just say you'll take it and you'll remember me on tour.'

I smiled, looking around. 'I don't think I'll ever forget you after this! I think I'm falling for you. Hard.'

Alex smiled again and stood up, reaching out for me, 'Then, can I ask this dance?'

'I don't really dance...but OK,' I replied, taking Alex's hand and picked myself up.

'I don't really dance either,' Alex laughed as she placed her free hand on my hip and started swaying to the soft guitar music.

I felt myself glow red. 'This is nice.'

'You don't have to blush now.' Alex chuckled , letting go of my hand to place it on the other side of my hip. She leaned in closer and rested her chin on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and started humming as we swayed on the spot. This was such a nice gesture…

Alex gently kissed my neck. 'We can always spend the night here, there's a big bedroom upstairs.'

'Oh...' I said slowly. 'Erm...Alex...'

'Look, Mitch, you remember when I said I respected you wanted to wait?' Alex asked, pulling back slightly. 'I meant it. I'm not implying anything, but I thought it would be nice to just sleep here without being interrupted in the morning.'

'Oh right...sorry,' I said. 'But I've got to pack and stuff.'

'Right, to go on tour...' Alex whispered.

'You could always...y'know...stay at my hotel?' I suggested.

'I'd like that,' Alex smiled, pulling me into an embrace while swaying on the music again.

'We can make this work, Alex,' I told her. 'I know we can.'

'Yeah,' Alex said, pulling back and kissing me.

*

Alex walked into my hotel room and sat on my bed, 'Wow, this thing is huge.'

I giggled. 'Not that big. I hear Taylor Swift has a bigger one.'

'I don't care what kind of hotel room Taylor Swift has,' Alex smiled, standing up placing her hands on my hips. Leaning in close and whispering, 'Hi.'

'H-hi...' I whispered. 'You're beautiful, Alex.'

'Not as beautiful as you, Mitch.' Alex smiled, pressing her lips against mine tenderly before sighing, 'So, I guess I should let you pack...'

'Wish I could pack you...'

'Yeah, but I probably won't fit in that thing, so I'm just going to lay here...' Alex said, crawling up on the huge hotel bed and lying down on her back as she popped herself up on her elbows. 'And watch you pack.'

I made a fake shocked face. 'You're not going to help me? Not going to save your damsel in distress from all this hard work?'

'Well, if I help you, you would only be ready to leave sooner and that would be a bummer,' Alex said as a matter of fact.

'Aww,' I said. 'But the packing isn't going to slow me down. The plane is the only thing from stopping me leave, babe.'

Alex groaned and sat up straight, 'What do you want me to do?'

I giggled. 'Fold my pants, please.'

Alex got up and started to fold every single pair of pants I owned. 'I can't believe that I don't even for my own clothes and here I am, folding your pants.'

'Messy, Alex!' I scowled. 'Can't believe you don't fold your clothes!'

'My mom does it for me.' Alex quickly argued.

'Your poor Mother!' I teased. 'At least I'm not asking you to sort my underwear!' I smirked.

'Well, that's something I wouldn't mind,' Alex chuckled, taking up her previous position on the bed.

'Somehow that doesn't surprise me,' I replied, laughing. 'I'm really gonna miss you now!'

'Don't say that,' Alex whispered. I noticed her typing something on her blackberry, but I didn't think any of it.

'I'll be back soon though!' I told her. 'I'm doing a charity event. I get to sing with Hannah Montana!'

'Hannah who?' Alex asked, looking confused.

'Montana...the girl that attacked me was a fan of hers,' I told her. 'You've never heard of Hannah Montana?! She's everywhere!'

'Why are you going to sing with the girl who's fan attacked you? I hope they don't attack you at the charity event!' Alex exclaimed.

I smiled and took her hand. 'Don't be silly! It was just one crazed girl! I'm sure they're all nice.'

Alex pulled me towards her as she read her blackberry before putting it away. 'Well, guess what?'

'What?' I asked, curious.

'I guess I'm coming to your concert in France!' Alex yelled, grinning from ear to ear.

'Secret girlfriend say what?' my jaw dropped.

Alex laughed, pushed my mouth shut and kissed me. 'Justin just texted me. He says everything is fine and that I could come to your concert.'

'But.. How?' I asked, boring my eyes into Alex'. 'And why am I always asking how?'

'Because you like the word how?' Alex laughed before she smiled. 'Don't worry, I'll find a way to get there. Can we just enjoy our night here? Or... Do you want me to spend the night at my place so you can rest?'

'You came here for a reason remember?' I smirked. 'Now shut up and pack. And for one...other reason,' I winked. 'After all them surprises I have to do something for you,' she giggled.

Alex raised an eyebrow and looked at the guitar that she had given me sitting on its stand. 'Play something.'

I smiled and took the guitar and sat down next to Alex, wondering what to sing but it suddenly popped into my mind. I began to strum the chords and sang.

_Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_But no one ever seems to understand_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_Could it be, your not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

'Mitch...' Alex said softly.

I stopped strumming and smiled. 'You like it?'

'Yeah! Why didn't you perform it in your concert? Don't you sing like, all your songs there?' Alex asked, while pressing a soft kiss against my lips.

Oh…she thinks it's one of my songs. Damn. She's going to freak once she finds out! I looked away, not wanting to admit where I got the song from.

'It's a bit of a personal song,' I lied. 'I don't want to share it.'

Alex nodded and gently took the guitar out of my hand, setting it back on its stand before sitting next to me and putting her arm around me. 'It's okay, I understand.'

'I can't wait for France,' I smiled. 'I really can't.'

'Me neither.' Alex smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of my head and letting her head rest against mine. 'When did you actually write that song?

'I...er...didn't,' I painfully admitted, closing her eyes.

'Then whose was it?' Alex asked.

'Shane's,' I bit my lower lip, scared.

Alex jumped up. 'What? Mitchie, you hate that guy? He cheated on you! And now you're singing his song to me? What, did he sing that to you too?'

'Don't be mad, Alex,' I begged, terrified on how this would end. 'It's a sweet song. It means a lot to me.'

'Right, did he sing it before or after he cheated on you? Are you going to cheat on me too?' Alex snapped, turning around to face the door.

'What?!' I cried, standing up and grabbed Alex's hand. 'No! Of course not! I'd never cheat on you!'

Alex turned around again, but she let me hold her hand as she whispered, 'Then why would you sing the same song to me as your ex-boyfriend sung to you?'

'Because I fell in love with him when he sang it to me!' I cried, blinking away the thick tears from my eyes and they fell down my pale cheeks. 'I was hoping you'd fall in love with me if I sang it to you!'

Alex stared at me. 'Mitch...' she said softly. 'I've already fallen head over heels in love with you from the first moment I saw you in that alley,' she said so quietly I had trouble hearing her.

At once I pulled Alex close, kissing her with everything I had, my hands exploring Alex's body with lust.

Alex stopped me and held her at arm reach, resting her hands on my shoulders. 'Mitch, can you please say something after my little confession here?'

I blushed. 'S-sorry,' I stuttered and smiled. 'And I love you too.'

Alex smiled and started to kiss me on my lips and pulling me in a tight embrace, resting her chin on my shoulder.

I hugged Alex tight, closing my eyes as waves of emotions washed over me. I had been so scared that I was going to lose Alex just then. I couldn't even imagine trying to live without Alex now she had come into my life.

It was amazing that Alex had this much effect on me! I'd do anything for her.

'I'm sorry,' I whispered. 'I really am.'

'It's okay, Mitch. Now I think it's sweet that you sang that song for me because you hoped I would fall in love with you,' Alex smiled, holding me close to her.

'Woulda been better if it was my own song,' I replied. 'Next time I'll sing you my own song. One just for you,' I said, kissing Alex's neck.

Alex nodded. 'Let's just get some sleep now okay?'

I smiled. 'It'll mean I'll be gone sooner,' she replied, giggling.

'I know, but look at it this way, the sooner you're gone, the sooner we'll be back together in France,' Alex chuckled, simply sitting down on the bed.

I smiled, sitting down next to her. 'Always looking on the bright side of life, Russo?' I said as she bounced on the mattress.

'Always, Torres.' Alex joked back, kicking off her shoes and climbing under the covers. 'Actually, can I borrow a pair of shorts and a top? Cuz I don't actually have a pyjama.'

I smiled even more now. 'I only have pink nightgowns,' I informed the raven haired girl with a giggle. 'Looks like we're gonna have to take our own nightwear when staying with each other.'

'Looks like it,' Alex said, 'Although, I think I might try a pink nightgown. You tried some shorts and a top too when you were at my place so it would only be fair.'

'True, true,' I replied, getting out one of the nightgowns out of my case. 'Here you go.'

'Where can I change?' Alex smirked, getting up from the bed.

'There's a bathroom you can get to through the living room,' I informed her. 'Or you could get dressed here. You've seen me basically naked,' I giggled again.

Alex just shook her head and threw her dress over hear head, revealing her black bra and panties. She teasingly turned around and took off her bra before slipping on the nightgown.

I felt a lump in my throat as I watched Alex get dressed and hastily did the same, not trusting myself if Alex were to make a suggestive comment. Sighing once I was in my nightgown I laid the suitcase under the bed.

Climbing back under the covers, Alex turned to me. 'Are you coming?'

I nodded slowly. 'Erm, yeah,' I said, following Alex inside and snuggled close to her. 'This is really nice.'

'That's what you also said when you slept at my place,' Alex giggled, kissing my temple. 'But indeed, this is really nice.'

I blushed. 'Sorry if I sound like a broken record.'

'I don't mind, I like to hear you say that.' Alex smiled, tilting my chin up with her index finger to kiss me softly.

I held Alex's sides, kissing her back. 'Alex...'

'Yeah?' Alex mumbled against my lips, resting her hands on my neck.

'Go to sleep,' I told her, smiling, remembering she had said the same to me the night before.

Alex laughed and nodded as she kissed me again before closing her eyes.

'Mitch...'

'Yeah?'

'I love you,' Alex smiled, sighing happily.

I felt my heart rise and I grinned more boldly. 'Love you too. Goodnight, sweetie.'

And with that I closed my eyes.

The last thing I heard that night was Alex saying, 'Night, rockstar.'


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter Four~**

I jerked awake from a nightmare where me and Alex had been found out and Alex, in shame, had left me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes before blinking into the light of the brand new day. I smiled and turned to my side, reaching out for Alex but my hand met nothing but air.

Where was Alex?

'Alex?' I said softly, hoping for a response but nothing came and I felt my heart beating faster than ever.

I began to grow worried as the silence drooled on. Where was Alex? What if my nightmare was true?! What if...Alex herself had only been a dream? What if I had dreamed the last few days? I felt myself panicking and to be honest I don't do well when I panic. I started to breathe deeply and that soon turned into sobbing.

'Hey, what's wrong?' Alex's voice came from the bathroom.

At the sound of Alex's voice I screamed. 'Bloody hell!' I screamed and watched as Alex sat down on the bed, looking at me, concerned. 'Don't scare me like that!' I scolded, holding my chest. 'Jesus H. Christ!'

'I'm sorry, Mitch.' Alex apologized, resting both of her hands on my arm to comfort me. 'Why are you crying? Are you okay?'

'I thought that you weren't here and that you...had only been a dream,' I admitted, feeling embarrassed. 'I kinda...freaked.'

'Oh sweetie, come here,' Alex said, sitting against the headboard and opening her arms. 'I'm sorry, I just didn't wanna wake you. You looked so cute.'

I hugged Alex. 'Thank God you're here,' I said, wiping my eyes on Alex's clothes. Alex didn't say anything as she allowed me to wipe my tears away. She tucked a stray of hair behind my ear and I felt my stomach do a somersault.

Suddenly the door burst open and Lee and my Mom shot in. Lee was holding a baseball bat, holding it threateningly.

'What's happ-' he shouted but tripped over my Mom's legs and fell forward, hitting the ground with a horrible slam!

'Shit!' he groaned.

'Oh my God!' I whelped as Mom helped Lee back on his feet and Alex pulled her hand out of mine. He looked a bit frustrated more than embarrassed. He always was a bit temperamental..

'What are you doin'?' I asked.

'We heard screaming,' Mom explained 'So Lee grabbed his baseball bat.'

'Why do you have a baseball bat?!' I asked, looking at the wooden weapon in his hand and Lee stared at me as if it was a stupid question.

'In case of any stalkers...and cuz I couldn't bring a katana into the hotel,' he admitted. 'Why were you screaming?' he asked. 'Are you two OK?'

'W-We're fine,' Alex replied, clearly overwhelmed by all of this.

'You sure?' my Mom asked and I nodded. Lee put his hand to his mouth, looking concerned and pained before he stared at his fingers.

'Great. I'm bleeding,' he informed us irritably. 'I need a glass of water,' he said.

'Why?' I asked.

'I think because he probably isn't too good with blood and I think he's going to faint,' Alex replied, jumping up and going to the bathroom. We heard Alex grab a cup and filled it with water from the tab. 'Erm...no,' Lee shook his head. 'Wanna wash my mouth out. What kind of boxer hates blood?' he asked. Alex then walked back in, holding the glass. 'I'm Lee by the way,' he added, smiling at her. 'You must be Alex. You were the shocker of the trip!'

'Well, it was a wild guess.' Alex shrugged before she handed Lee the water. 'Yeah, who wouldn't think it's a shocker when you find out you have a cousin?'

Lee smirked. 'I think I woulda fainted at once,' he admitted. 'Thanks, by the way,' he said, downing the drink and swallowing, causing me and Mom to grimace. He was so…weird! Most people spat it out!

'Gross,' I told him.

Lee only smiled at this. 'It's just blood. For a _Twilight_ fan you seem to be very anti-blood.'

Alex jumped back on the bed, sitting close to me. She leaned against the headboard before glancing at me and I tried to avoid eye contact. 'So mom, eh I mean Connie, when will you come and visit again? She asked and I tried to resist the urge to laugh.

My Mom drew her lips into a line and I knew it wasn't a good sign. 'Well we're going to France after Mitchie's concert at Victoria Park, then to Germany before going back to California for a few months,' she answered and I looked at Lee who cocked his left eyebrow at me knowingly.

'So we won't see each other for like 6 months or more?' Alex asked, widening her eyes by a bit. She hadn't told my Mom she was going to go visit us in France and I stared at her although I don't think she noticed.

'You're very welcome to visit us!' Mom smiled in an attempt to comfort both me and Alex. 'I'm sure I can convince your Mom to let you stay with us for a bit. It'll be fun! We can get to know each other!'

Lee snorted slightly and I gave him a death glare that he only smiled to. He knew! He bloody knew about me and Alex! Damn him for knowing me so well!

That was the problem with our relationship. He knew me better than my Mom and yet I couldn't say the same. I could often tell when he lied to me but other than that he was like a book with half of the words missing.

'I already asked mom to let me go along on tour, but that's a no go.' Alex replied, sinking down to lay on her back and turning her head in the cushions.

My Mom only smiled at this. 'Well it is a long tour. Mitchie has a tutor on tour. And so does Lee but he only does Media and spends the rest of his time doing the Inside-The-Tour-Documentary for Mitchie's DVD,' she smiled. 'It costs quite a bit and I can understand your Mom not wanting you to...well lets just say I've heard of your behaviour record,' she smiled even more.

Alex groaned, 'Great.' She sighed before sitting up. 'I'll let the three of you talk for a bit. I'm gonna take a shower.' Suddenly, she kissed my cheek, surprising me. She had just kissed me in front of my Mom and my self-adopted brother! Alex waved to Lee and my Mom before disappearing into the bathroom and locking the door. We then heard the shower turn on.

'You two seem to be getting alone fine!' Mom said happily and Lee leaned against the door frame, folding his arms. I tried to avoid looking at him as I answered because I only knew he'd give me a knowing smile that would only put me in an uneasy mood.

Yeah, me and Alex are getting on fine. We make out and claim to love each other after a few days of knowing each other, despite the fact we're cousins! We get along _just fine_!

'Yeah. She's very easy to get along with,' I smiled as held my hands together, staring at them because it was easier than meeting the eyes of my Mother and the older boy standing in my doorway, holding a bat in one of his hands. 'She's great. Don't know what I'd do without her.'

'Hello!' Lee said suddenly, pointing at himself. 'What about me?' he asked, sounding annoyed.

I giggled. 'You too.'

'Thank you!' Lee said, 'I almost lost a tooth for you!'

I frowned. 'Who ever heard of boxers losing teeth by tripping?' I asked mockingly and my Mom laughed.

'Well when a stalker does turn up,' Lee said, turning. 'Don't come running to me. Now I'm gonna go watch _Halloween 4_,' he said and walked away, leaving me and Mom alone. Something about what he said just didn't go…

'Oh that's reassuring,' I called. 'My protector is watching a film about some nutjob trying to kill his niece. Yeah, I feel so safe now!'

'Shaddup, Torres!' I heard Lee call back and I giggled.

Mom smiled at me.

'Well I'm gonna go watch _Halloween_ with Lee...did that sound weird?' Mom asked and I nodded.

'Kinda...you know he took his bat right?' I asked with a raised eyebrow and my Mom laughed as she left.

I watched my Mom walk off before jumping up and closing the door. I smirked slightly and walked to the door and knocked. 'Alex, hun?'

'Y-Yeah?' Alex asked from the shower, sounding muffled.

'You OK?' I asked, putting my ear to the door. 'Can I come in?'

'I-I'm fine!' Alex quickly said, 'Yeah you can - _oh God_ - you can come in!' she sounded and there she unlocked the door.

I opened it and smiled as I saw a naked, soaking wet Alex in front of me. 'Just what I wanted to see,' I mused. 'So beautiful...' I said, my eyes travelling along Alex's naked form. I couldn't believe how amazing she looked!

Someone up in Heaven must love me because they just sent me a beautiful, naked angel for me to stare at.

'Why don't you join me?' Alex teased, trying to contain her breathing. What had she been doing?

'Oh...I don't know...' I said, scratching my arm nervously. 'It's just so....tempting,' was all I could say, trying to win my inner battle. I so wanted to just jump in with her and to begin losing myself in her warm, wet touch but I know I can't trust myself. I said I wanted to wait before having sex with Alex and jumping her in the shower was not going to help.

'If you're not coming in, than I'd suggest you go and wait in the other room, cuz I was kinda.... Busy...' Alex choked out.

'Can I watch?' I asked, slyly. 'You washing yourself is a hot image!'

'That's not really what I meant,' Alex mumbled, turning around to hide the blush that crept on her face but I noticed anyway.

'Then...what?' I asked, completely and utterly confused. 'What could you do in a shower?' I quizzed, almost laughing.

'Well... You could... You know…' Alex answered, sounding and looking really embarrassed.

I shook my head. 'Nope. I don't,' I admitted and looked down at Alex's glistening legs. Then I looked at her breasts and could feel my clit becoming damp.

I smiled at Alex. 'Is it cold in here? Cuz you could poke an eye out with those points on your chest....that sounded so awkward.'

'No, the water is warm,' Alex said automatically.

'So...' I said, looking at Alex's legs again. 'What were you doing?'

'I-I ehm... I... Nothing!' Alex exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest.

I smiled and walked towards Alex, putting my face close to the glass. 'We both know that's a lie,' I said, putting my hand on the glass. 'So how about you tell me?'

'Gosh, why can't I lie to you?' Alex smirked, putting her own hand against mine on the glass. 'Well, I was kinda... eh... Thinking about you.'

I threw my hair over my shoulder and started battering my eyelids. 'And?' I pressed the issue.

'Okay fine! You win! I was pleasuring myself. Happy now?' Alex groaned, stepping back from the glass, looking embarrassed.

I sniggered. 'I prefer the term "fingering myself",' I said boldly. Did I just say that? Yes I did! 'Glad to know I have that affect on you, babe...'

Alex said nothing and just crossed her arms over her chest again, staring into my eyes with a little mischief.

I bit my bottom lip seductively. 'Why are you looking at me like that?'

'I told you you could always join,' Alex said, stepping back to the glass again. 'Or leave.... Cuz I really have to get rid of that tingly feeling in my south area.'

'I call it a pussy,' I said with a smile. 'And can't I watch instead?'

'No, you just watching would make it uncomfortable!' Alex protested.

I giggled. 'What if I take my top off?' I suggested. 'Then can I watch?' I asked, effectively removing my nightdress, bearing all apart from my clit which was covered by black silk panties.

Alex moaned at the sight and opened the glass door slowly, keeping eye contact with me. She rested her hand on my hip and pulled me towards her, kissing me softly.

'Is that a yes?' I asked. 'Cuz I think that would be an _excellent_ show.'

'I think I just make you join me in the shower,' Alex chuckled, pulling me under the warm water, letting it drip over both our bodies.

'Oh, jeez!' I said once the water beat down against my body. 'I did not expect that at all!' I admitted and put my hands on Alex's neck before kissing her. 'Not that I mind...but I kinda wanted that show.'

Alex moaned as I kissed her, 'I'll give you a show when we're in France.' She said, pulling me against her body, our breasts connecting and I felt them go hard.

I smiled and kissed Alex's neck. 'You promise?' I asked, my hands moving along Alex's hips and then to her butt where I gripped it with a tight squeeze.

'Hmmm,' was all Alex was able to choke out. She tugged at my panties. 'Off.' She mumbled, moaning as I put my hands on her butt.

'You can take them off,' I told her with a smirk. 'And feel free to give my legs a lick.'

Alex squinted her eyes before kissing my neck. She started to kiss a trail down, though the valley of my breasts and to my navel. She put her fingers under the waistband of my panties and slowly pulled them down, grazing my legs in the process. The piece of underwear was drenched with water, but she just threw it on the ground before standing up again, her arms around my neck.

I moaned and held onto Alex, kissing her while rubbing the back of my leg against hers, the water making it easy to slide my leg along Alex's. I forced our bodies as close together as I could. 'I love you...Alex...' I moaned.

'I love you too, Mitch. Are you sure you want to do this?' Alex asked me.

I considered the situation and looked at Alex, smiling before I knelt down and forced Alex's legs apart before slowly inserting my fingers inside.

Alex gasped once my fingers were inside her. 'God!' She cried out, holding herself up by placing her hands against the shower wall. She turned the water harder, to drown out our moans.

I looked up, the water striking my face. 'How's that feel?' I asked, thrusting inside Alex, teasing Alex's spongy walls.

'So... _amazing_...' Alex breathed out, looking down at me before whispering, 'Kiss me.'

I stood up, continuing to move my fingers inside Alex and gave Alex a tender kiss. 'This is my first time...' I reminded Alex. 'Sorry if I'm bad.'

'Don't worry, you're doing just fine,' Alex replied, kissing my lips and capturing my bottom lip between hers. She pulled back, 'This is my first time too, so you don't really have to worry.'

'I'm yours,' I smiled. 'I'll do whatever you want me to do.'

Alex cocked her head to the left and smiled. 'Aww, that's so sweet.' She said, pulling me into a hug, pressing our sticky bodies together. 'See if you can add another finger.' She smirked.

I smiled. 'I'm sure I can manage that,' I told Alex and kissed her as I slowly put another finger inside my girlfriend, this time pressing against the roof of Alex's inside and rubbed it roughly.

Alex moved her lips against mine, letting out a deep throat moan as I added my finger. She travelled her hand down, massaged my breast a little before going lower and flicking her index finger over my clit.

I started to nibble on Alex's bottom lips before moving to her neck and started to bite and lick at Alex's drenched skin. I opened my legs slightly to allow Alex entrance.

Alex cried out in pleasure as I bit her neck. She took her index and middle finger and entered me, thrusting at a teasingly slow pace.

'I. Want. You. In. My. Mouth,' I said as I nibbled at Alex's pulse point, opening Alex's legs up even more and added an extra finger.

Alex let out a little gasp before turning off the water. She gasped a little louder as she felt the extra finger moving inside her, but forced herself to pull them out as she also pulled her fingers out. She then picked me up bridal style and walked towards the bed room, laying me gently down on the bed, dismissing that we were both drenched with water, before sitting down herself and opening her legs and grinning. 'Have it your way.'

'You've got to be quiet though,' I told her before wrapping my arms around Alex's legs and I started at the flesh for a few seconds before putting my mouth to it, gently nibbling before flicking my tongue against the wet flesh, taking in the flavour.

'Mmm...' I said as I did long strokes with my tongue against Alex's pussy.

Alex fell backwards and took a pillow and put that over her head, muffling her moan. 'God. Mitch.' She moaned.

I forced my tongue inside while digging my nails into Alex's flesh and gently running them along her thighs. I began to suck at Alex's sex, drinking from her. I then inserted a finger and started to thrust. I went in and out, Alex's clit started making squelching noises with each thrust.

'Oh m-my fucking God!' Alex cried into the pillow. Her right hand flew to the bed as she gripped the sheets and held them tightly. Her chest rose in uneven breaths and it was so hot! She had great tits!

'Sshh!' I told her. 'Unless Michael is after Jamie they'll hear you!' I snapped. 'And I can't hear Lee shout "Run for it, girl! You have two more films left!",' I told her, thinking back to the times he made me watch it. 'Never go to a film with him that he already knows everythin- what am I doing?!' I said, realising I was babbling and I put my mouth back to Alex's centre, giving it a bite.

Alex moaned loud into the pillow and started to buck her hips against my mouth.

I started to lick the outside of Alex's clit while teasing the inside walls with my fingers, enjoying the feeling of the sensitive skin against my fingertips. I'm such a perv.

After a few seconds of gently rubbing them I started to move her fingers faster, feeling Alex's inside becoming submerged with her juices. This was so freaking hot!

Alex dug her hand in my hair, keeping me in place and the fact she was forcing me to continue only added to my excitement. If only she would tie me up! Oh that would be great! I'd love to have my hands tied my back right now.

'Oh. Mitch. Yeah!' Alex cried out, twirling her fingers in my dark hair. I hope she doesn't start to pat me on the head like a dog. Just cuz I'm licking her- oh fuck it. Treat me like dirt, Alex! I'd love it!

I smirked and pulled my mouth away, digging my fingers inside Alex with some very powerful thrusts, the squelching noise becoming more apparent along with the look of pleasure on Alex's face.

'Mitchie! I'm cum-- ah!' Alex squeaked, pulling me up to her body and kissing me fiercely. I smirked against the kiss and positioned my crotch against Alex and I began to grind them against each other, holding Alex's arms down.

Alex moved her hips against mine and let a deep throat moan escape her lips as she came against my clit.

I smiled at my victory. 'Take it you enjoyed that?' I asked Alex.

'Hmm, God yes,' Alex sighed, pulling me against her chest and without a warning; she moved her hand down and inserted a finger inside my pussy.

That was something I had not been expecting and I closed my eyes, giving out a moan as I tried to hold myself up and not collapse on Alex. 'Oh...jeez...' I bit my bottom lip, keeping my eyes closed.

Alex flipped us over and hovered over me while still moving her fingers inside me. 'Mitch, look at me.'

I nodded and opened my eyes, looking directly into Alex's brown eyes.

'You like it?' Alex asked, inserting another finger while her thumb made circles over my clit.

I nodded again, trying my best to contain a moan that was attempting to escape. I wasn't going to make any noise. I wasn't!

Alex grinned and leaned down to my ear whispering hoarsely, 'Moan for me Mitch.' Then she nibbled on my earlobe.

I shook my head furiously, biting my bottom lip while refusing to make a sound in case my Mom or Lee heard.

'You can do it,' Alex whispered again, travelling down, while her tongue left a wet trail over my body. She slipped it in my bellybutton, licking it before going even further to add her tongue with her fingers.

'Mmmm!' I said, still keeping my mouth closed. I was going to lose! I couldn't lose! I knew I'd shout-no-scream if I opened my mouth!

'Run girl! You've got another two films left!' I heard Lee shout and I knew it would be safe.

'Oh...fuck!' I moaned.

Then Alex pulled her fingers away and sat up, holding her fingers upwards on her lap. 'I dare you,' she whispered to me.

I giggled and got up on my knees, positioning myself over Alex before slowly lowering myself on Alex's fingers, gasping. 'Oh....'

Alex rested her free hand on my hip, slowly bucking her hips, which made her hands thrust inside my. She ducked her head forward and started to nibble on my pulse point.

I put my hands on Alex's shoulders, lifting and lowering myself up as my Mom shouted: 'He's on the back of the truck! Turn round you idiots!' and I giggled at this. As I giggled, Alex added a third finger, slipping it in easily.

That's when I could feel the walls contracting and my legs began to shake. I closed my eyes and threw my head back, leaving my neck exposed.

'I'm almost...there...' I breathed.

Alex used her full tongue to lick over my neck and I so badly wanted to cum at that moment. Her free hand went to my right breast, massaging it.

'A-lex...p-lea...' I stuttered. 'I can't ta- much...more...' Oh my God! What was Alex doing to me?!

'Am I hurting you?' Alex slowly asked, going back to two fingers.

I bit my lip and shook my head. 'Mmmmm!' I growled, lifting myself and lowering myself on her fingers a bit more frequently now.

Alex allowed herself to fall back, pulling me with her. She gazed up and happily watched my face.

'Mmm..now!' I said, looking at Alex. 'I'm cumming now!'

Alex nodded, adding a third finger yet again and bucking her hips up, curling her fingers inside me. She pulled me down, shoving her tongue in my throat immediately.

'Mmm.....' I said, the feeling rising. 'Mmmmmm!' I moaned as I was just about to climax. 'Mmm!' I squealed as I came over Alex's fingers.

Alex tried to muffle my moans with her lips and after I climaxed, she brought her hand to her lips, licking them as a lollipop.

I grinned at this. 'That was so hot,' I told Alex.

'More than hot,' Alex replied, pulling the sheets over us up to our chins and she pulled me down so I was laying flat against her body. 'That was pretty good for a first time.'

I kissed Alex softly. 'Yeah it was,' I agreed. 'But you made my bed soaking wet...'

'SHE STABBED HER STEPMOM?!' my Mom yelled and I laughed.

Suddenly Lee ran in, completely ignoring the fact we had wet sheets up to our chins. 'You just missed your favourite bit!' he said to me. 'Your Mom freaked and it's still the best ending ever! Just letting you know!'

Alex froze and stared at Lee with her eyes wide open. 'I-We-I-You- We were just sleeping!' She exclaimed, gripping the sheets.

'"Sleeping"?' he said, looking at me. 'If I believed that the readers would think I'm stupid,' he told us and I cocked an eyebrow.

'Readers?' I questioned.

'Erm....' he said. 'Yeah. I'll see you guys later,' he said and closed the door. There was then the sound of something banging and he swore. 'Who put that bloody table there?! Oh…stupid question.'

Alex turned to me, 'H-He knows about us, doesn't he?'

I thought about this. 'Possibly...' I said then looked around. 'What if he isn't the only one? What if a bunch of people are watching our every move and know about us too?!' I asked, whispering before laughing. 'Sure. As if that could happen.'

'I don't think they'll be able to watch us seeing as we are on the fourth floor! And by the way, who would even consider watching us making love?' Alex giggled, throwing her arms around me.

I giggled. 'Perverts!' I cheered, raising my fist. 'Perverts I tell you!'

Alex laughed before snuggling closer to me, getting comfortable. 'I need to tell you something,' she said.

I giggled. 'You're one of them?' I asked and did a fake gasp. 'You watch porn, don't you?! Alex Russo's a pervert! A bisexual pervert!' I sang.

'Mitch, please, I'm trying to be serious here,' Alex replied, popping herself up on her elbows.

'Oh...OK,' I smiled. 'Shoot.'

'I know I already said it in the shower and I know that cousins aren't supposed to feel this way, but I also know that it isn't our fault. We're doing nothing wrong, because I didn't even know you were my cousin as I began to have these feelings. Our parents should never be mad at us when they find out because it's not wrong, but...' Alex rambled in one breath. 'I love you, Mitch.'

I smiled happily and blinked as tears began to form in my eyes. I can't believe she just said that! It was so cute and…lovely. This girl was so wonderful and how could I not love her in return?

'That was beautiful. Alex. And I love you too. I can't believe I could fall in love with someone so fast. But this feels so right. And I know they shouldn't be mad but I can imagine them being freaked. How about we start by telling our friends?' I suggested.

Alex nodded. 'I'd like that.' She answered, looking like she was fighting back tears of her own. She slowly leaned up and gently kissed me.

I kissed Alex back. 'Alex? We need to change these sheets,' I giggled.

'How about we take a nap first?' Alex asked, sinking deeper into the cushions.

'Noooo. Cuz then we won't get up and then we'll get ill. Now get off your butt and go get the sheets!' I ordered with a wink.

'But I'm way too comfy!' Alex exclaimed, cuddling up to me.

'And I'm soaking. Now do it peasant!' I ordered, pointing at the wardrobe.

Alex only groaned and pulled a pillow over her head.

'Behave!' I said. 'Or I'll punish you, young lady! Now go!'

'Oh really, and how would you punish me?' Alex smirked.

Mitchie thought about this and sniggered. 'I'll tickle you!' she threatened.

'You wouldn't!' Alex fake gasped, popping herself up on her elbows.

'Wanna bet?' I asked, holding up my hands. 'These hands are set to "kill mode". And I won't hold back!'

'Nope, not believing it.' Alex smirked, challenging me.

'I warned you, Russo!' I said before I started to tickle Alex's sides.

'What? No!' Alex squeaked, trying to stop my hands.

I continued to tickle her, smiling as Alex laughed and wriggled in an attempt to get out of my reach. 'You gonna do it?' I asked.

'N-No!' Alex managed to get out in between fits of laughter. 'But I do say mercy!'

I put on an evil voice. 'Mitchie Torres shows no mercy! Mwahahahaha!' I bellowed.

'That really doesn't suite you,' Alex said as she was able to stop laughing for a moment. Then

instead of struggling, she quickly put her hands to the back of my neck and pulled me down, gently kissing her.

I continued to tickle her and pulled away. 'Mitchie Torres no be distracted!' I said in a Count Dracula accent. 'I want to drink your bbbbllllooooooddd!'

Alex grinned and threw her head beck, revealing her neck. 'As you wish.'

I smiled sadly. 'This has been fun. Really fun...'

Alex looked worried at my sudden sadness. 'Hey, what's wrong?' She asked as she moved her hand to my face and tugged some hair behind my ear before cupping my cheek.

I blinked as a sole tear fell. 'I don't want to leave you. I really don't. I want to stay here. With you.'

Alex used her thumb to wipe the tear away. 'I don't want you to leave either, but you have to go. It's your dream.'

I nodded slightly. 'But what's a dream worth when this reality is so much sweeter?' I asked, cupping Alex's cheek and kissed her passionately. 'I love you.'

'You're gonna make me cry,' Alex whispered, kissing me back. 'I love you too.'

'Sorry,' I sniffed. 'God. I'm so stupid, eh?'

'Gosh no, you're far from stupid, Mitchie Torres. You're wonderful, beautiful, talented and you're MY rockstar.' Alex smiled, sliding her hands down to rest on my hips.

I smiled. 'And after today with the dress and the food and the guitar...I have to say this. You're my wizard, Alex Russo,' I told Alex.

Alex gulped. 'Yeah, I'm just that romantic.' She joked, pulling me flat against her chest as she slowly stroked my hair.

I giggled. 'I knew that film would do some good! Let's sort these sheets out and go to bed, yeah?'

'Fine,' Alex said, but then chuckled. 'But then you're gonna have to get off of me, cuz I can't sit up with you on top of me.'

I smiled. 'Yeah, OK. I'm just gonna go toilet,' I told her before getting up and walking into the bathroom.

'When you visit us in California,' I called as I sat on the toilet. 'I have my concert with Hannah. Do you want to come?'

'Of course!' I heard Alex yell.

I flushed the toilet and walked out. 'That's great!' I said, stopping at the sight of Alex in the clean sheets. 'Oh my...how?!'

'I'm a quick changer,' Alex replied, the sheets pulled up to her chin.

I nodded, dumbfounded. 'Clearly,' I said, climbing in and hugging her close. 'Love you, Wizard.'

'I love you too, rockstar,' Alex replied, cuddling into my chest. 'But after this nap we're going to eat cuz I'm starving!'

I giggled. 'I'm not. I ate enough tonight,' I winked.

'Oh shut up,' Alex mumbled, throwing her arms around my waist and sighing contently.

I smiled. 'Night...'

'Night baby girl.' Alex sighed happily, feeling sleep taking her over.

*

I sighed as I looked at the airport, a wave of emotions running through me. I turned to the Russo family, smiling slightly. 'I guess I'll see you in a few months,' I told them all.

'You're welcome to come see us in the summer,' Mom said to them. 'I'm sure Lee wouldn't mind sharing his room with Justin and Max.'

'As long as they don't fart,' Lee joked.

Alex smiled sadly. Tessa said, throwing an arm around Alex' shoulder who was looking at me with tears blinking in her eyes, but refusing to let them fall.

'Guess we better go,' Mom said, shrugging at me and Lee. 'You two ready?'

I nodded, gripping Lee's hand tightly.

'Yeah,' Lee answered for us both and he looked at me. 'Guess you better hug everybody,' he told her.

Alex turned around and Tessa just smiled at me, silently telling me everything was going to be okay.

'It was good to see you again, Connie,' Theresa smiled, walking over to her twin sister and hugging her.

'Yes, it was,' Mom replied, hugging her back. 'I look forward to seeing you again.'

I hugged Justin and Max before hugging Jerry and Theresa. I looked at Alex and then at Lee who frowned and urged me to say something with his eyes.

'Bye, Alex,' I said softly.

Alex turned around as she heard me and then pulled me into a hug, grabbing me tightly. I felt completely overwhelmed by this sign of affection.

'We'll go wait in the car,' Theresa said, urging Jerry, Justin and Max to go with her as they left the waiting area.

'I'll be waiting at the check-in desk,' Mom said and waved to the Russo's before walking into the cinema.

I hugged Alex close. 'I'm so sorry I have to go,' I said. 'Really sorry...'

'It's okay, it's just so unfair that I can't kiss you goodbye,' Alex whispered, burying her face in my neck.

Lee looked at Tessa. 'Hey…Purple Chick,' he said, looking at her purple attire. 'Let's go observe the yellow cabs! I love yellow cabs, don't you?'

'Hey you,' Tessa smiled. 'Yeah, let's go watch. I'm Tessa by the way.' She politely held out her hand.

He shook her hand as they walked off. 'Lee,' he smiled. 'Now, on to the yellow cabs!' he said and ran off, fist raised.

Tessa turned to me. 'How old is he? Five?' She questioned before she watched Alex tightening her grip even more.

'We're looking into it,' I smiled. 'His Mother is very concerned. It would explain a few things,' I sniggered.

Tessa just shrugged and followed Lee. Alex sniffed and whispered, 'Gosh, I really wanna kiss you goodbye.'

'Me too,' I admitted and looked at the Russo family walking towards their cab. I turned back to Alex and quickly kissed her on the lips and pulled back. 'Sorry we can't do the more. I love you, Alex. I'll ring you once I get settled.'

Alex sighed, looked around her and then pressed her lips against my cheek. 'I'm gonna miss you... So much.'

'Me too...I'm glad I came here, Alex. I'm glad I met you. I'll see you in France, yeah?' I asked, knowing that in any minute I would have to leave Alex and my heart. I wanted to break down and cry but refused.

'I wanted to give you something.' Alex told me before reaching into her pocket. 'What? No!' she practically yelled as she found nothing. 'It can't be gone!'

'Alex! I heard you yell!' Tessa said, running up to us, but then smiled once she saw Alex looking into her pockets. 'You need this?' She asked, taking out a little present.

'Yes, thanks,' Alex replied. Tessa left to join Lee again and Alex handed it to me.

I opened it and smiled, pulling a necklace with a key on it. 'What's the key stand for?' I asked, holding it up.

'It's the key to my heart,' Alex whispered, her eyes staring into mine. 'I know it's cheesy. A lot. But I mean it. You have my heart, Mitch, forever.'

I smiled and put it on. 'I'll always wear it. I have something for you too,' I said and pulled up a blue crystal orb out of my pocket. 'I thought of putting it in a case but I didn't want you to be disappointed when you opened it,' I said and held it out to Alex. 'When the sun is setting hold the orb out to it.'

'Why?' Alex questioned, observing the orb once she took it.

I grabbed a pink orb out of my pocket and showed Alex. It had been a present from Lee and my reaction was the same as Alex's at the time. 'Well if you position it correctly and look at the orb you should get blue rays of light coming off. It looks amazing. I've done it with mine and it's beautiful.'

'I'll make sure to do it.' Alex smiled, wiping her tears away again as Tessa came walking back at them.

'I'm sorry to break the mood, but it's time to leave,' she told Alex.

Alex sighed, but nodded. 'You're gonna do great on the concert in London. I'll be watching.'

I watched as Lee walked towards us, a weak smile on his face. I then turned to Alex and nodded.

'Thanks, hun,' I said and hugged Alex tightly, never wanting to let go. 'Sorry my gift isn't as great as yours,' I whispered.

'C'mon, Mitch,' Lee said, grabbing his suitcase. 'Your Mom's gonna go spare if we don't hurry up,' he told me and I let go of Alex.

'Bye,' I said, tears in my eyes.

'No!' Alex cried and walked with me until stopped at the check in desk. Tessa put a comforting arm around Alex' waist before nodding towards Lee. 'Keep her out of trouble.'

Lee nodded. 'Always,' he said as Mom put our luggage on the travelator and handed the women behind the counter their passports. The woman checked the pictures and info before nodding and handing Mom the passports back all the paperwork.

'Bye, Alex,' I said again.

'See ya, P Chick! Love the tights!' Lee said. 'Oh my God! I sound gay!'

Tessa pulled me into a hug. 'You know, even though I only met you today, I'm really gonna miss you. Take care.'

I hugged Tessa back. How could I feel so emotional over someone I had met only today? New York has defently changed me.

'Yeah. You too. Look after Alex for me, yeah?'

Lee smiled at Alex and hugged her. 'You've had a great effect on her, y'know? Thanks.'

'Will do,' Tessa smiled to me.

Alex nodded into Lee's shoulder. 'Just be there for her.' She said as she let go.

Tessa also let go of me before turning to Lee. 'You're something you know that?' She smiled before hugging him.

Lee sniggered. 'Yeah. I've been told that before. I'll let you know when we figure out what,' he said, hugging her back. 'See ya, P Chick.'

'See ya buddy,' Tessa smiled, taking a few steps back.

Alex turned to me for the last time and hugged me again, burying her face into my neck. 'Be safe,' she whispered before kissing my neck slightly.

I nodded, hugging her. 'Longest goodbye ever, huh?'

'C'mon, guys,' Mom said, ready to go through Customs.

'You have no idea,' Alex replied, before pulling away. She gave my Mom a quick hug which she returned. It was so weird to see that.

'C'mon Lex,' Tessa said, extending her hand.

Alex nodded and took her hand before glancing back one last time.

I felt Lee grab my hand and I waved bye to Alex, feeling my heart break.

Alex didn't seem to have any intention of turning away and I found myself lost in her gaze. Oh my God! My legs won't move! They won't bloody move!

'C'mon!' Lee whispered. 'We have to go,' he told me.

'How can I leave her?' I almost cried and he put his arm around me to comfort me.

'Like this,' he said and guided me towards Customs. I was glad he had made me move because I wasn't sure I would have been able to move otherwise. I looked back and Alex raised her hand slightly and waved.

I waved my hand half-heartedly, gripping onto Lee tightly as I left her and my heart at the check in desk.

'Love you, Alex,' I whispered.

*

'You've got to be a bit more careful,' Lee said to me as we went into an HMV Store. We then walked over to the UMB section to find a film for Lee's PSP but so fair all the films were 'Shit!'.

I looked at him, puzzled. 'What do you mean?' I asked him as he put a _Batman _film back on the shelf. He then led me to a bunch of CDs, despite his claim he never buys CDs anymore.

'You and Alex,' he said, picking up on case and studying the back. 'That was way too of an emotional goodbye. Your Mom and her family will begin to suspect something.'

'But they shouldn't care!' I replied as he put the CD case back. 'Cousins are allowed to date! And you don't care! And clearly neither does Tessa.'

He shrugged, picking up a Trading Yesterday case. 'I'm not part of your family so I don't care about you going out with Alex. And Tessa doesn't care because you make Alex happy. According to P Chick you bring out a more…sensitive side to Alex.'

I was surprised at this. I couldn't imagine Alex being anything other than sensitive! Did I really have an effect on Alex? I smiled at this.

'You are so part of the family!' I told him, remembering what he had said before. 'You're like a Brother to me!'

He smiled. 'I always did want a sister. I was so disappointed when they brought Ben back instead of a puppy.'

'Cold,' I giggled.

'All I'm saying is that it's very clear you two care a lot about each other,' he tried to explain, ignoring my comment. 'Only thing is, those feelings are clearly presented to anyone who isn't looking at you as cousins…if that makes any sense.'

'It kinda does,' I replied. 'But what am I meant to do?' I questioned. 'Not act like a girlfriend?'

He laughed. 'Are you kiddin'?' he asked. 'You two can't keep your hands off each other. You two acting like you don't want each other is like watching a constipated dude ride a bike.'

I noticed a few people staring. 'Maybe we should keep our voices down?'

'Or maybe people shouldn't be so nosey!' he said loudly and people looked away, walking off. 'As I was saying, you two should be a bit more careful. Hug and kiss in front of your parents but that goodbye was kinda…long and sappy.'

'So cut it down a bit?' I asked and he nodded.

'Yeah! Exactly!' he smiled.

'Can you see that happening?' I asked.

He looked thoughtful. 'Nope. We have more chance of a third _Ghostbusters_ film.'

I sighed. 'Get over it! They're way too old now! Move on!' I walked away.

'I will not rest until I see Bill Murray in overalls once more!' I heard him call out. Then I heard him say 'What? Can't a guy say he wants to see Bill Murray in overalls again in a DVD shop without being stared at? Oh look! A sale on _Harry Potter _posters!' he said, childishly hoping to divert the crowd's attention away from himself before running past me in a bid to escape.

I couldn't help but grin.

*

We were sitting down in our seats, and I could feel my hands shaking. Once this plane took off…I couldn't turn back! Should I get off? I want to but I can't! Oh my God! What am I going to do?!

Lee grabbed my shaking hand and I looked at him. He looked very concerned and that only made me feel more nervous.

'You can always get off,' he whispered. 'You don't have to go, y'know?'

Knowing that I could get off only made it worse. Oh God! Bloody Hell! I haven't felt this worried since the time we went bungee jumping. And in a way this was a familiar situation. Should I jump or not?

The plane started to move towards the run way and that's when it hit me.

It was too late. I was leaving Alex and I wouldn't see her until France! My grip on Lee's hand increased and I heard him groan in pain but I didn't lighten my grip. I needed someone to hold on to.

The plane stopped suddenly and there was the roar of the engines. The plane started moving again, getting faster until the plane was physically shaking. Then I felt the plane lift up slightly and before I knew it we were in the air, some weird noise filling up the place.

We were in First class with mine and Lee's comfy seats next to each others while Moms' was with some weird old guy. We occasionally looked up to the seatbelt sign, waiting for it to turn off. I leaned in towards the window to get a glimpse of New York's docks before it was completely replaced by blue seas.

'What films they got on here?' Lee asked me. 'My sheet of paper is missing.'

I reached for mine and my lip twitched. 'There's a choice!' I told him. '_Twilight_…'

'Damn,' I heard him say.

'Or _Hannah Montana: Live in Paris!_' I tried not to laugh.

'Wait!' he said, sounding horrified. 'So I have around six hours of flight that's full of bad acting and manly singing?!'

'Looks like it!' I sniggered as I heard him begin to bang his head on the desk in front of him, saying 'Ow' each time. As soon as the Seatbelt signs were tuned off I ripped mine off and went into my bag, grabbing a pen and a notepad, ready to begin writing a new song.

Within two hours I angrily put them back, unable to come up with anything and I leaned over to Lee as he was writing. I wasn't sure if it was a story or script but it didn't stop me from putting my face in front of the paper and smiling at him.

'I'm bored,' I stated.

'I'm busy,' he replied.

He was using his serious voice so I knew that I had just annoyed him by breaking him out of his writing mode.

'Play with me,' I said and he cocked an eyebrow and I realized how it sounded. 'Not like that! Let's play a game!'

He went into his bag and handed me is scratched PSP. 'Play that,' he told me.

'What's in it?' I asked.

'_Sonic Rivals 2_,' he told me and I grinned. I liked that one but I had played it so often it wasn't even a challenge anymore. He tried to get back to writing but I prodded him with my finger. 'What?'

'I don't wanna play on your PSP. Don't be so boring,' I answered with a smirk.

'You gotta get used to it because once we land I'm Charlotte's until we leave for Germany,' he told me and I groaned. That sucked! I would have days full of boredom while he had days full of sex. It was hard to believe that only a few days ago I had lost my virginity- to my cousin!- and I couldn't wait to do it again! The sex! Not the losing virginity again.

Turned out it wasn't only the boys that had a high sex drive and I couldn't stop thinking about France. Once me and Alex get into my bedroom I am so having sex with her! Just that thought brought a smile to my face.

*

We had landed and had picked up our luggage. We were walking out, pulling our bags with us and I watched as Lee frantically began to search for Charlotte. I saw him smile and he began to run at a blonde that was standing with a taller and much thinner older woman while pulling his bag, almost tipping it over.

Charlotte had a pretty face and came up to Lee's mouth when not wearing boots (perfect height according to Lee) and she ran to him before they hugged. Me and Mom walked towards them and I felt both sad and happy about them being reunited.

I felt happy because he hadn't seen her in months but sad because he was leaving me. He was a bit part of my life and I'd have to let him go for awhile, just like I had Alex. Now I had Alex on my mind again and it wasn't good because it reminded me of the love I had left.

'Heya,' Charlotte's Mom, Jillian, smiled.

'Hey,' me and my Mom replied.

'You OK?' Lee asked Charlotte, who smiled widely. Aww, it was so cute!

'Yeah,' was her only reply because it was clear in her eyes she was overjoyed of having her boyfriend back. She turned to me. 'Hey, Mitchie. You OK?' she asked and, although I had expected it to be a bit cold, it sounded very sincere.

I smiled in return. 'Yeah, you? How are the corsets?'

She shrugged. 'They're OK. Lee told me you'd like one?'

I nodded. 'Yeah. And I'd pay any price.'

'Well if you come round at some point we can go over patterns and do some measurements. It'll be for your concerts right?'

'Yeah,' I replied. 'I wanna look ho- Victorian…' I quickly said, feeling my mother's eyes on me. 'For a Victorian theme…'

Charlotte giggled. 'Sure,' she said. 'I think I can manage "Victorian", she told me and I smiled.

'Right,' Jillian said. 'You two ready?' she asked Lee and Charlotte. Charlotte looked at Lee.

'You ready?' she asked him and he looked at me.

'Yeah,' he said. 'Just gonna say bye to Mitchie and Connie.'

Charlotte and Jillian walked away a bit for our farewell and Lee hugged me close. I returned the hug, refusing to let tears fall.

'I'll see you on the night of the live show,' he told me and I nodded. I felt him smile against my cheek before he kissed me on the forehead and hugged my Mom quickly before walking away. 'I'll text and ring,' he assured me before he walked back to Charlotte and Jillian.

He wasn't one for soppy goodbyes…

Not with me anyway.

*

The London Tipton's view of the city was breathtaking and it was even more amazing once night hovered over the city and the city was lit up in bright lights that seemed to glare at me. My room gave me a view of the city that I suspected Bruce Wayne had of Gotham City in _The Dark Knight_ from his penthouse.

My room wasn't exactly a penthouse but it was pretty big. A bit big for just two people and the thought of Alex in New York and Lee with Charlotte really nagged me. I'm the famous rockstar and my only company is my mother. Not that I didn't like spending time with her but I really needed people around that were a bit more…into today's stuff.

I sighed and threw myself on the couch feeling that after today I should just go to sleep but my Mom had other plans.

'What do you say to going to Leister Square?' my Mom asked and I groaned.

'I just wanna go to bed,' I complained and my Mom sat down next to me, giving me a tap on the leg.

'C'mon, hun. What's wrong?' she asked.

'It's late,' I replied. As if I was going to tell her that I didn't want to go out because my secret girlfriend was like six hours away and my best friend was most probably bonking his blonde, leaving me by myself.

'But we're five hours ahead,' Mom argued. 'You've gained five hours! How can you be tired?'

'Just am,' I mumbled.

Mom sighed. 'Fine. I'm going to order dinner. What do you want?'

'Usual please,' I replied, not looking at her. She walked off to the phone and ordered and I whimpered.

I missed Alex.

*

'How was your first night with Charlotte?' I asked as Lee bit into his McDonalds cheeseburger. We were sitting on a wall with the London Eye standing proudly behind us. Every now and then a fan would ask me to sign something and a photographer would take my picture.

Lee groaned. 'Her blood cat kept me up!' he moaned. 'It was lying next to my legs and you know me. I need to be able to move about when trying to get to sleep.'

I laughed and he slid off the wall and stretched. There was a flash and I noticed another photographer and I groaned.

'Can we walk?' I asked and jumped off. 'I need to stretch my legs.'

He shrugged. 'Sure. But you do know you're only gonna get stopped again and again right?'

I knew he was right but that wasn't going to stop me. So we began to stroll around the city, being stopped by fans and went to Leister Square. After passing a few people Lee suddenly stopped and looked back.

'What's up?' I asked.

'I think that was Danielle Harris…' he said, looking back at me.

'Who?' I asked, confused and he huffed.

'She played Jamie in the _Halloween _films!' he reminded me. 'I'm gonna go get her autograph!' he said and ran off. I sighed and shook my head. Him and his horror film Scream Queens.

'Erm…Mitchie?' a small voice said and I looked down to my right to see a small blonde girl standing next to me with a pen in her hand. I smiled and knelt down.

'Hello, sweetie,' I gave her my trademark smile. 'What do you want me to sign?' I asked.

She giggled and held out her arm. I nodded as she handed the pen to me and wrote my name on her arm and a smiley face.

'There you go, sweetie,' I told her and she gave me a hug. It felt quite strange being hugged by this little girl but I hugged her anyway, glad for some sign of compassion.

'Y'know what the best thing about getting Danielle Harris's autograph?' I heard Lee say. 'I know what she looks like with no bra!'

I looked up at him and he saw the girl and his face dropped. I tried not to laugh at his face.

'B-because she wears...coconuts instead…' he stammered and the little girl giggled.

'You're funny!' she said and ran off. 'Mummy! That boy looks at women wearing coconuts!'

'Get up and run!' Lee said and he dashed off. I laughed and ran after him.

Today was going to be interesting.

*

I was sitting on my couch, pooped after the day of walking, running and shopping. Lee had gone back to Charlotte's and I was along once again. It was now I missed Alex. I really wanted to snuggle up to my secret girlfriend and kiss her.

And at that moment my phone went off.

**Alex Cellphone**

**Miss ya already Whatcha doing? Xx LY!**

I couldn't help but smile as I quickly replied, my heart beating faster and harder then ever.

**Miss u 2! nothing. bored outta my skull. got no1 2 hang with. u? LY2**

I couldn't believe the thrill I was getting just by talking to her! I eagerly awaited her reply and almost squealed when it came though.

Alex's reply:

**Alex Cellphone**

**Bored too, just wish I could come to London. Ill b watching 2night! xX**

I smiled at the idea of Alex watching me tonight but I was very disheartened at the fact I couldn't see her.

**wish u were here 2. we need some magic to get u here lol remember the time change btw**

I felt the need to remind her of the time change because she didn't seem the type to remember little details like that.

**Alex Cellphone**

**Yea, I know, Ill b on the couch at 4! Can't w8 to see ya! Well, on the tv anyway...**

Again I felt a ping of excitement but also felt a puddle of sadness that I couldn't see her. I badly wanted to see her. I really did.

**Wish i could see u tho ****L**** so not fair**

I sighed and laid back, closing my eyes. Then my phone went off.

**Alex Cellphone**

**You could see me now...**

I stared at my phone, confused and text back:

**Errr alex hun. I dont see how**

'Mitchie! I'm -' I heard and frowned, utterly confused. I could swear that I had just heard Alex.

I slowly walked to the spot I had heard my girlfriend's voice. It was so weird, almost like she had been in the room.

'Err...Alex?' I said uncertainly and then my phone went off again. I stared at it to find it was a text from Alex.

**Alex Cellphone**

**Have a gd show 2night! Love ya so much! **

I numbly text back, slightly confused and disturbed.

**Erm yeh. ly2 babe**

*

I could hear the crowd go wild outside and I was surprised to find that my normal before-show-nerves weren't around right now. I was sitting in a small van with Lee as we listened to Red sing their song _Break Me Down_.

'I got a surprise for you,' I told Lee, trying not to smile.

He looked at me with a smile. 'What?' he asked.

'You'll see,' I told him. 'It's not Crush 40 but I think I got it pretty close.'

He looked confused now and as Red finished playing I stood up, ready to lead him outside for his surprise. I could hear the band members from Red calling out and then I walked out, Justas the crowd went wild for their next entertainer.

_You once said you loved me,_

_(With the words of a thousand lies)_

_You once said you loved me,_

_(But you still look in my eyes…)_

Lee looked at me, smiling. 'You did not book Bentley Jones!'

I giggled.

_You once said you loved me,_

_(You don't get what you don't believe)_

Lee hugged me. 'You are the best sister ever!'

_I'm standing at your door,_

_In the middle of the night,_

_Don't know what to do,_

_And I don't know what's right…_

Going by the hug and the look of happiness on Lee's face I'd say my surprise went well. After all the support acts were finished I happily went up, ready to rock the stage. The cheers were unbelievable and I smiled at the crowd.

'Hello, London! It's great to be here! Time to kick it up!' I called and began with _The Middle_. I did my best to look hot, moving in ways my Mother wouldn't agree with. But I did it and I did for the girl watching me all the way in New York.

Every song, every hid sway, every time I threw my hair over my shoulder. All for her. In the end the concert had to end and I said goodbye before going out back, sweaty as hell but it was worth it. The first thing I saw was Lee, holding his phone ad looking at the screen, looking confused and worried.

'What's up?' I asked and he looked at me.

'Well I got a text from my mates saying they were in the back,' he told me. 'So I went to look for them and I saw…something. It's a bit weird because I know that it can't be true,' he explained. 'It's impossible. It's really…physically impossible!' he said, looking like he was searching for answers inside his own head.

I almost laughed, finding it amusing that Lee would act this way. It wasn't often he looked so confused.

'Go on then. Enlighten me,' I teased and he handed me his phone. I looked at the screen and my heart almost stopped. Now I knew what he meant by impossible. On his phone was a picture of two girls dancing happily to the music. But it wasn't just any two girls.

It the two girls in the picture, having time of their lives, were Alex and Tessa.

**Remember! To get the full story you have to read OfficialTess's version! REVIEW!**


End file.
